The Child of the Moon: The battle of the Labyrinth
by Dragonwolffox
Summary: After just helping free his mother Artemis, and fighting Luke with his army with his friends, Blake is now off to the secret coordinates given to him by Nereus. And when he returns to camp, he discovers that camp has unfolded some new plans that Luke has in store for camp. Let's hope that he and the others can stop Luke, and his new ally Ginarth before camp is destroyed.
1. Prologue

**The Child Of the Moon: The Battle of the Labyrinth**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Percy Jackson: The battle of the Labyrinth", as all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi, Mountain Dew, or Google, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only things I own are oc's and the dragons everything else I don't.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's, suggestions will be appreciated in this story, so just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story. Other than that, guys please enjoy the story, and have an awesome day.

Cover Image done by xXCrazyBunnyXx on deviantart

 **Prologue: Preparations**

3rd Person perspective

Location: (coordinate points), just moments after the mate claiming

"My Queen perhaps you should go rest you just awoke from your coma, the healer said you should be resting and not do anything strenuous." A guard said as he walked briskly alongside Jewel queen of the dragon.

The guard, had armor on like a knight. His armor was standard for all lava royal guard knights, as he was a lava drake, he had lava coursing through his armor, with lava rock for the armor, he had no helmet on. Since he had left it in the medical room, where both he and the queen had just exited. His sword was attached to his hip, and wings protruded from his back, as well as horns sticking from the sides of the top of his head. His tail scrapping along the floor with lava rocks making cracking noise.

Jewel rounded on the guard, and narrowed her glowing green slit eyes. "Are you telling me, guard that my doctor knows my body limits better than I?"

"N-no milady, but perhaps-"

"Perhaps you should go guard my husband, he is still in his coma state, and I have to make sure my son's reincarnate comes home safely. I just almost felt his life force leave his body, and I am not going to rest no amount of testament my medic gives me, so either go guard my husband or make of some use and go gather a meeting with my messengers and head guards."

The guard nodded his head, and bowed deeply. "I apologize for my out of line talk my queen."

Jewel brushed it away lightly. "It is fine, now go!"

The guard then took off in a rush of flames to reach the head guard and a messenger just as his queen had asked.

Jewel herself was in a rough state, she looked pale in comparison to how she normally looked, considering she had been in a coma for a little over a century anyone would be in that state. She headed towards her and her husband's room, in the west wing of the castle, just on the opposite side of the med bay. When she reached her room, the two doors were wooden cathedral arch doors. When she entered, everything was left to how it was not a single thing touched in respect to both her and her King. She noticed her room was covered in almost an inch of dust and her eyes glowed a sky-blue color and a large gust of wind past thought and through the window that was pushed open due to the amount of presser of the wind. The wind pushed the dust all out clearing the whole room.

She heaved an exhausted breath, but shook herself.

She gracefully moved to her bathing area and looked in the mirror and sighed, and then walked to her armor stand that was in the corner of the large room. Her bed was a large king sized bed with a small crib on the side she would've normally slept and a rack of swords glowing her husband's side. The armor was similar to her husbands, only it was formed to fit her womanly physique, and was not in tatters. She looked over to an image of her and her husband on a large portrait that stood just to the right of her armor, the two were smiling down at a small bundle in her arms.

"I will avenge you my darling child, Koordovoth." Jewel whispered to herself, as she bowed her head. "I just need to get your brother back first."

Jewel pressed her hand to the babe in the image and gave out a small sob, and then turned her head back to her armor and closed her eyes and hefted a heavy sigh and her eyes filled with a serious look. She put on her armor leaving the helm still on her armor stand as she didn't need it quite yet.

When she finished putting on her armor, she heard a knock on her door.

"My queen, the meeting is set up, the head guards are awaiting your presence in the war room. They ask that you take your time in reaching the room, they know that you are still a little warry after just awakening. "her messenger said.

"I shall be making my way there now." Jewel said as she crossed her room and opened her door and greeted her messenger formally.

When she arrived to the war room, all her head guards kneeled as they saw her enter the room.

Jewel gave them all a small smile, and then she gained a serious look. There were five in total. "You may all stand. Let us begin our meeting."

* * *

 **Alrighty guys you have all voted and instead of doing the crossover we are just going to go with the original story line. And leave a comment on your thoughts and follow if you want constant updates when I post new chapters.**

 **Till then later guys.**


	2. Chapter 1: The landing

**The Child Of the Moon: The Battle of the Labyrinth**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Percy Jackson: The battle of the Labyrinth", as all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi, Mountain Dew, or Google, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only things I own are oc's and the dragons everything else I don't.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's, suggestions will be appreciated in this story, so just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story. Other than that, guys please enjoy the story, and have an awesome day.

 **Chapter 1: The landing**

"Mom! Mom! Dammnit!" I shouted, as I rolled out of the way of a of a large ice pillar flying at me at speeds I never thought a large object could ever go.

Now I know you may be asking what the hell happened, you were supposed to go to London to visit family, yada, yada, in the summer before next school year, yada, yada. Well, I'm going to be blunt and just say it didn't go quite the way it was supposed to. And, well, I guess it started when my mom decided to drop the bomb that we would be leaving earlier than we had previously planned.

 **Flashback one day and 7 hours prior to attack:**

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Oh, Blake please it's not that big of a deal." My mother May said with the roll of her eyes.

"B-bbut, mom that means I have to leave Ember and everyone else tomorrow!" I said obviously upset.

"Well Blake, it's just like I had said yesterday I want us to leave a bit early, because your grandparents want to see us for Christmas. They were shocked as it was that I was still alive." My mother said with a glare, as if I were committing some sort of sin.

"But mom- "

"No, buts. You are going that is final." My mom said with finality as if no arguing in the world would change her mind. She then stood up and left my room in a swift movement.

"And you better start packing for tomorrow. I don't want us being late young man." She said looking back at me seriously as if I would purposely not pack just to prolong the flight….okay maybe it was for good reason she gave me that look.

My mother had been fixated with leaving as soon as we left from Camp, and returned to Sally's. Luckily, I was able to convince her to wait a little longer, but her little longer consisted of only a single day. And she just didn't realize that leaving Ember would be a major bummer to the whole Christmas experience, especially with my mom finally coming back. And I still hadn't broken the news to Ember yet, she was already freaking with me leaving in the summer time, and now I had to tell her I was leaving months sooner than my mother had told me, and I felt horrible. And plus, my mom wasn't the one who was going to have to break it to her, I was. And the thought of an angry Ember sent a shudder through me my body like a wave. I believe the saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Yeah, I could see why people say that now.

'Well, kid. You could either face your mate or hide like a hatchling. And depending on if you are looking for survival I would say, that the hatchling way sounds pretty good right now.' Ashura said slight fear in his voice.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. A had been pestering more than usual about the whole ordeal. He was in agreement with my mother, but at the same time didn't really want to see my mate's reaction to the news.

'Well I would, but I promised her to be completely honest with her about everything from here on out. Plus you know with the mating, she basically knows everything already.' I thought back.

'It still is a little unusual for you both to developing this bond so quickly. From all the mate marks I had witnessed, the bond developed slowly. Yours is like an energizer bunny on a high.' A said.

'Nice analogy. How the hell do you even know what the energizer bunny is?' I asked.

'The fact there is even an energizer bunny at all, is quite unusual. You humans and your mascots for everything.' A muttered.

'Well that mascot just so happens to bring them quite a bit of money.' I said knowingly.

'Pft, as if, now if you used an electric dragon-'Immediately I cut off the connection for him to talk to me, sometimes his rambling just went on for too long.

I sighed as I stood from my bed and left the room. I walked to Embers and lifted my hand and made it into a fist about ready to knock, but I lowered my fist. I took in a breath and let it out, and, as I went to knock, she opened the door before I could.

"You can come in silly." Ember gave a small giggle. Her violet slit and normal eye both lighting up in joy, and made me instantly fill with guilt. "You don't have to knock."

I gulped nervously. "Well I mean I had to make sure you were, um, decent."

She let out a laugh. "We are mates, none of that matters, anymore, but I suppose if it makes you feel comfortable." She shrugged her shoulders.

I nodded, she was wearing a black tank top, she had on a pair of grey shorts that were slightly rolled up into short shorts. She had one of her head buds in one of her pointed ears, connecting to a phone in her pocket, her choker was not on her for once and was on her night stand the crystal gleaming in all its glory. And her hair was in a Dutch style braid going past her shoulders, her strawberry blond hair glimmering slightly in the light. When I was done staring at her I looked back up to her eyes, now full of mischief. All in all she was beautiful, and it made me wonder how I had gotten so lucky.

"You done ogling me?" She asked.

Immediately I felt my face heat up. "Wha-. Psh, I have no clue what you are talking about." I said nervously.

She laughed. "I am only playing; besides, it's not like I said you couldn't." Then her eyes narrowed. "So, long as it's only me."

Immediately I laughed nervously seeing her eyes hold such intensity. "Of course."

She smiled happily. "Good, so what brings you here. I am sure it wasn't just to stare at my door or my amazing good looks. Were you?"

I shook my head, now wasn't the time to get all riled up. "No, it's not, actually I wanted to talk to about something else."

She looked at me quizzically.

I then sat on her bed and patted to the spot next to me, she sat down and pulled the other earphone out of her ear, ready to listen to what I had to say. My eyes wondered away from her face, I knew if I continued to keep looking at her eyes I would chicken out.

"Em," I sighed. "You know the trip to London my mother was planning?" I questioned.

"Yesss?" She said. "Why?"

I turned back to look her in the eyes, and found confusion and a hint of fear. I put one arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"My mom wants to, she wants to go earlier than planned." I said.

Her reaction was just as I had expected and instantaneous.

"How soon?" She asked pulling away from me and looking at me in the eyes, her eyes narrowing.

"Shewantstogotomorrow." I said quickly.

"What? Blake speak slower." Ember said looking quite peeved.

"She wants us to leave tomorrow." I said slower, looking at her guiltily.

She looked shocked. Her eyes were wide, and her eyes glowed a dark purple, and then I grabbed her hand tightly the black flames that were starting to cover her hands were covered with my own hand. The flames were burning my skin, but I wouldn't let go. If Ember's flames got everywhere the whole place would burn down.

She instantly stopped when she started to feel my pain. Yup that's right when one was hurting the other would start to feel it, it was due to the bond that we shared as mates. We had also noticed that we could also feel each other's presence when we were close to each other. For example if she was in a completely different room I would exactly which one. It was like sixth sense so to speak.

She looked down at her hand and turned my hand upside down. What we both saw were burn marks all along my hand. My wrist gleaming with constantly changing colored gems.

"Blake what the hell were you thinking." Ember said angrily as she ran to the kitchen where we had some ambrosia and nectar stored in the cabinets.

"What happened?!" I heard my mother ask.

"Nothing mom!" I shouted back. "Just a small accident."

When Ember came back in the room, she was holding some nectar and a cloth. She rolled the cloth and poured some nectar on the cloth.

"I am sorry love." Ember said looking guiltily.

I waved it off as she put the cloth on my hand, making me hiss instantly. She bit her lip drawing a small bit of blood.

"Love it's not your fault." I said exasperated.

She shook her head. "I should have better control over my emotions. You would think after both my human and dragon side merged together my control would be better. It's just when I heard I only have one more day with you…"

"Trust me Em I know how you feel. The thought that I only have one more day with you kills me." I said, instantly she was silent not saying a word. I then gripped her chin with my good hand and tilted it to look me in my eyes. "Hey, it's not like I won't be coming back. Before you know it, I will be back and, we'll be kicking some major monster butt."

"I just don't like it." She muttered in a whisper as she took the towel away from my hand which now was just a small burn instead of a third degree burn. "I mean you, are going in territory we haven't been in before. Territory not even the gods have control over. Away from me after we just discovered our mate bond. My instincts are telling me to make sure you don't leave, but the human side of my mind is telling me you have to go. I just hate it."

"Well, you know what let's just have the day for us, just the two of us. Like normal teenagers dating. Then when we come back you can help me pack. You can help me choose what I should and shouldn't take, and maybe you can help me figure out how I can take my hidden blades without getting in major trouble with security at the airport." I said trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Fine, but my dork of a brother isn't coming." Ember said with finality.

I chuckled. "Alright, Perce can't come."

And the two of us spent the rest of the day together, it was fun, we went to the beach, went to lunch, and had a small dinner just the two of us. Surprisingly my mother was silent about the whole thing not even asking us where we had been and what we had been doing. And when we came back Ember helped me pack for the trip. Percy had spent all day at camp, he decided to do a little bit of training with Chiron, he said that he was tired of having to sit back while his friends get hurt. And I was glad. He wasn't getting strong just to get strong, he had the motivation of protecting his friends and honestly that is the best driving force to training, if you have those you love in mind you get the best results.

When morning came the next day, we all woke up early. Ember had snuck in my room the night prior, much to my mother's chagrin. And after we all took showers, Ember wouldn't let go of my hand, she acted as if it were a life line. And honestly, I couldn't blame her, I was feeling the exact same way. Us being that far apart, the very thought was just unbelievable. And I knew as soon as we were apart we both would have that empty void feeling, and it was going to suck.

When we reached the airport, it was early in the morning and looked as if it were void of any life save for a few others holding mugs of coffee and kids with hot chocolate steaming from their cups. We decided to go to the "John F. Kennedy International airport." The flight would take around six to seven hours to get to London, luckily to occupy the time I would have the phone Artemis had given me so I could listen to music as much as I wished.

My mother and I checked in, while Ember and I went to a small inside store selling some hot chocolate. I paid for the two of us and we drank our hot drinks in silence both of us clinging to each other. My weapons all in my bags save for my hidden blades, which luckily Ember and I came up with the idea to just use the mist to cover the hidden blades on my wrists so they would look just like normal wrist bands, instead of deadly weapons. We luckily still had about a half hour till our flight so Ember and I got to hang out for a little while. While my mother and Sally talked to one another, the two were like sisters. Percy sent me best wishes on my flight since he was still at camp training with Chiron. He wanted to come, but I had convinced him otherwise so that he would keep his focus on training.

Then over the intercom a staticky old female voice announced.

" **Flight 17, Flight 17. Now ready to board. I repeat Flight 17. Thank you that is all."**

"Damn." I heard Ember whisper beside me tightening her grip ever so slightly.

"Hey, it will be just fine. I will go there be with family for a while then come back in no time." I told her gently patting her thigh gently.

"Blake, sweet heart time to go." My mother said standing up, pulling her bag up, and giving Sally a good-bye hug.

I sighed. "Alright mom. One second."

I stood up grabbing my luggage and hugged Ember tightly.

"I love you, I will see you when I get back." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said as I pulled her in for one last passionate kiss.

When we parted I started walking to the plane I looked back one last time and noticed Embers sad eyes, which were also slightly tearful, and honestly, I could feel her anxiety and sadness, it was almost crushing.

I then pulled out my phone and waved it at her, she nodded and pull out her own and waved it in the same fashion. I winked at her and some of the anxiety and sadness that was rolling off her slightly disappeared and instead I felt a small amount of happiness radiating off her.

Finally, we got on the plane in our first-class seats. We had small tables and our own headphones to listen to movies or music on the flight, which made my own headphones slightly pointless.

My mother turned to me with a sad look.

"I know this is hard for you darling, but we have to get to London." My mother said with a hint of urgency in her tone.

"Mom why is it I get the feeling that its more than just visiting my grandparents?" I asked. I had been getting that feeling ever since my mother had wanted to change when we would leave. She keeps pushing on going so soon.

My only answer from my mother was silence, as she looked out the window.

I sighed, as I leaned back and closed my eyes. The flight was six hours so I thought I might as well catch up on some sleep. I couldn't text Ember on the flight unfortunately, which I had told her about, but I did tell her as soon as I landed I would call her.

"Blake, wake up." I heard my mother say as she gently pushed on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry to wake you baby, but we are going to land soon. "My mom said gently.

I nodded my head rubbing my eyes slightly. When my eyes adjusted, I turned and looked out the window, and noticed an airstrip coming up. We were going quite quick, hundreds of miles per hour. And slowly losing altitude and speed on the way down toward the landing strip that was coming closer and closer.

As soon as we landed the flight captain called us all from our seats and we were one of the first ones off the plane. When we were off the plane we were surrounded by a few planes, some getting ready to take off, returning from other places around the world.

My mother and I followed the crowd into the airport, the airport was a large building, with large windows allowing people to view the planes, and inside was full of people, all rushing to their flights or just relaxing in the chairs provided.

I turned to my mother.

"Mom, I have to use the restroom, do you mind if I leave my bag with you?" I asked her.

My mother looked skeptical, and looked around with a nervous edge, but she nodded none the less.

"Just be back soon please." My mother said gently.

I nodded my head and rushed to the restroom. As soon as I finished up, and started washing my hands I looked up in the mirror and noticed a man standing behind me, slightly staring. The man was a black man, he had ice blue eyes, he was wearing a black trench coat, and a pair of dark blue pants, and a pair of boots. I immediately knew it was odd due to the fact all the other faucets were empty. Just looking at the man made my skin feel chilled. It was odd.

So, I dried my hands and walked out of the restroom with a calm façade, ever so discreetly looking back to see if I was being followed. And I was. The man was following he was trying to stay back a few ways to act as if he wasn't but I could tell the man was.

When I reached the spot, I left my mother I noticed my backpack with my clothes, and a small noted on the top of my bag, but my mother was nowhere to be seen. I looked around for her head of hair, or to see if I could see her clothes in the crowds of people, but couldn't find anything.

As soon as I put my bag on my back I went to open the letter, but was interrupted by the man grasping my shoulder. My shoulder was starting to feel really, really cold.

I looked back at the man once again and immediately knew who, no rather what he was. He was a dragon, a dragon in human form. He was about to speak, but I immediately pushed him off me and I ran, jumping over left bags in the way, dodging and moving out of the way of others trying to lose the man, but It wasn't working. The man was fast, and was very inclined to catch me. The note in my hand I reached back and shoved in my bag, and zipped it up quickly.

When I was, out I was about to shout for a cab, but the man was too close for comfort. So, using as much speed I could muster I started running away from the airport. The front of the airport was named "Gatwick Airport."

Running as fast as I could I took noticed that just across was a small park, with a wooden area which was much like the forests at home, only problem. There were four lanes of traffic, using as much energy as I could muster, I ran at full speed, even with enhanced speed, I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun the cars, but I knew I could dodge them using as much agility as I could. Using my orbs I used them to propel me forward at a faster rate, I dodged car after car, until I finally got to the metal railing and jumped over quickly. A car was rolling in quickly, but they hit the brakes quickly all the while honking, and right before it hit me it stopped at an inch away from my stomach. The car was a Honda civic, I waved a sorry. And took off finally reaching the forest I was hoping to finally get to.

My heart was pounding, sweat was rolling of my forehead, and after getting a little further away from the road, I put my hands on my knees, and heaved an exhausted sigh. Taking in my surroundings I thought I saw my mother moving in the woods, but I rubbed my eyes thinking I was wrong and I shouted for my mother, but no reply came from the quiet forest.

Then I noticed a figure standing on top of one of trees. It was the same man from earlier, except this time his form was shifting, the man's skin was shedding forming into ice, as soon as I noticed the ice I turned around and started to take off down a snowy pathway. All the while the man from before was changing into an ice dragon right behind me.

End flashback

"Oh, come on. Can't I get away from someone killing me for one second." I shouted out as I dodged ice that was coming my way.

'Well kid, you are a danger magnet.' I heard A say as I controlled some tree limbs to block an ice spike that was just an inch away from my face.

'Really A, not the time man.' I thought back, clicking my watch forming into a bow.

I put two arrows in and fired, one arrow was frozen and shattered against the ice dragon's chest. While the other arrow stuck into the dragon's shoulder, causing the dragon to roar in rage.

"Hehe, sorry?" I said, but the dragon's eyes just narrowed and gave out another roar blowing trees back and causing snow to fall off in droves. Using my orbs, I surrounded myself blocking the snow. I knew I could just control the snow myself, but my control over the snow would be nowhere near the same level as this dragon's control.

Looking down I noticed ice was about to spear, me, but pushing as much control as I could into the earth, I sprouted a large tree destroying the spikes before they could spear me, then using the leaves on the tree I shrouded myself before the dragon could realize where I was.

'Any advice here A?' I asked.

'Well you could-'

Then my phone decided to go off. The ring tone was "all over the road" by Easton Corbin.

"Damnit!" I shouted running along the tree as suddenly Ice spikes shout into where I was, and if I had stayed just a second later I would've been skewered.

I ran until I noticed a far leap to the next tree, it was either that or drop and break my legs, and if I used the snow to soften the blow the dragon would just use that opportunity to use the snow to swallow me up, so I decided and alternate route. I used the limbs of the tree I had created till I finally reached the top. The dragon was above in the clouds until finally it saw me. Its wings of ice keeping it steady in the air, its tail of ice spikes regrowing ice as it just used some of its spikes to spear the tree.

It finally noticed me and roared and folded its wings back and its mouth full of ice was about to spew at me, but moving as swiftly as possible I noticed one of the few incendiary arrows I had left and shout into its mouth. The flaming arrow flew at speeds the dragon had never thought possible and lodged itself in its throat and blew up. The dragon roared out in pain. And came down tumbleing into the trees. In its fallen state I used my orbs to help lower myself to the ground. When I reached the ground, I reverted my bow back into a watch and, using the ice, I made a spear in my hand and I threw it at the dragons stomach, making it scream, and scramble to try to stand.

'Kid we need information. Keep him alive. Perhaps he knows where your mother is.' A said.

I nodded mentally. Using vines from the earth I dragged them up snaring the dragon, root, after root nearly creating a large tree root. The roots covered the dragon from the neck down, not covering the head.

I walked forward and only then did I see the extent of the damage I had caused to the dragon.

The side of the dragon's neck had basically blown apart, and before I could even question it, the light in the dragon's eyes dimmed.

"Damn." I muttered, as the dragon's body dissolved till it was as if it were a frozen statue and then it broke apart into just ice flakes.

I then sat down in exhaustion and leaned back against the large root I had created. Some of the ice spikes the dragon had made, had cut some of my arm, but the damage was not too bad. Looking around the forest itself was damaged badly. Trees were destroyed where the dragon had crash landed. Luckily, I hadn't sensed any nature spirits in the trees so no one besides myself were harmed.

I opened my phone and sure enough four missed calls from Ember. I was about to call her, but then I had remembered what was in my bag.

'Wait wasn't there a letter on my bag? Perhaps my mother left something in that.' I thought to myself. As I slung my pack off my back, I opened the zipper and sure enough the letter was still there, nothing was damaged in my bag, all my clothes and tools were still accounted for.

I grasped the letter, and opened it up to its entirety.

 **Blake,**

 **I know you may be wondering where the heck I may be. And I am sorry, I had to leave so soon. But I had no choice in the matter, and I can't answer the many questions you have reading this, but just know that when you get to those coordinates given to you, all these questions you have will be answered. I am sorry baby, really. I know you just got me back and believe me I understand the frustration you must be feeling. Just know that this was necessary. Today is the 25, of December, you need to reach Hazelphron inn, on the 30** **th** **.**

 **Love, mom**

 **P.s. I know this is confusing, but everything will be explained soon I promise.**

I groaned, and rubbed my face, what is it with people I care about and them disappearing. And as soon as I see my mother she has a lot of explaining to do, like how the hell she knew I had coordinates and where those coordinates lead. But I knew my first task was to get the hell out of the forest and then tell Ember what had happened, and that in itself was going to be one massive migraine.

* * *

 **Okay I know this has been a long time coming. But to be honest guys I have to force myself to write. I have truthfully lost the drive to type. Its not because the support hasn't been there its just me and some personal reason. However I have made a promise and I will keep my promise. I will continue to type, as I still enjoy the story I have made. I enjoy these characters and the story line, of both Rick Riordans and my own twist.**

 **So what point am I trying to get at? I am just letting you all know the updates are going to be weird and speratic. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a great west of the day.**


	3. Chapter 2: I go out with an explosion

**The Child of the Moon: The Battle of the Labyrinth**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Percy Jackson: The battle of the Labyrinth", as all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi, Mountain Dew, or Google, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only things I own are oc's and the dragons everything else I don't.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's, suggestions will be appreciated in this story, so just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story. Other than that, guys please enjoy the story, and have an awesome day.

Cover image done by: xXCrazyBunnyXx on deviantart

 **Chapter 2: I go out with an explosion**

I sighed, "Well no point in staying here any longer. People are sure to be coming soon, to see all of the ruckus." I thought out loud.

I then honed in on my nature ability and focused on the blue aura life forces going out a only a few miles from my location. And I was about to head that direction till I heard a train. The train meant a station which meant a place to eat, and drink. And luckily, I had a credit card in my wallet or I would have to walk this whole journey.

Using my phone, I opened it up once again with a heavy breath and I pulled up Ember's name on my call list and clicked her name. After one single ring, she answered.

"What the hell Blake, I have been calling for the past half an hour." Ember said worriedly.

"Em, I landed like fifteen minutes ago. Listen I am fine, but I need you to please listen to me without freaking. Can you do that please?" I said.

It took her a couple of minutes, but she finally agreed.

So, I told her everything. I had promised to her to be completely honest with her, and this was me holding up my end of the agreement. I heard her breath hitch, as I told her about the dragon, and could hear her breathing start to get heavy. She was about to have a panic attack.

"Babe, you have to calm down, take deep breaths." I told her.

Her breathing was still heavy, and ragged, but she tried her best to reign it in. And after a few calming words to her she finally evened her breathing out.

"I want to iris face time you. I want to see if you really are okay, and if I can see you fully It would make me feel a lot better." Ember said her voice full of emotion.

I agreed, knowing this would be the only way to calm her. Iris face time was the equivalent to the mortal face time on their iPhone. We were just lucky these calls went through Iris, she basically had the best data plan you could get, unlimited calling, unlimited service. It was perfect. I didn't know the pricing, and I hoped my biological mother didn't have to spend a lot on Ember and I but I was grateful non the less.

So, I pulled down the app, for the Iris face time, and opened Embers contact number and instantly we were connected.

Ember looked as if she had just faced hell and came back.

"Blake, thank the gods. You don't look too hurt. Do you have any other injuries?" She asked.

Instantly I directed my phones camera to my arm, that was wrapped firmly in a bandage. I heard her breath hitch slightly. It wasn't healed yet since I still hadn't had a chance to heal it with my nature abilities.

"Love, its fine. I will heal it as soon as we end the call. Other than this little nick and a few bruises I am fine. How are you? You look as if you just took on three hell hounds on your own and came back." I said gently.

She bit her lip. "I-I just miss you. I feel a sense of emptiness, and now knowing you are in trouble, so far away and I can't really reach you, makes the feelings all that much worse. I guess I just feel a sense of restlessness." Ember said her eyes filling with sadness.

"Ember, I am sorry. I didn't realize you would be this distraught. I should've pushed my mother more." I said.

She shook her head. "You had no clue what was going to happen. It just seems you are prone to danger. As my mate, I should've pushed harder to go with you. That is my fault." She said, and I could tell she was beating herself up for it.

I gave a small laugh. "It seems we are both to blame then, but hey. I am going to head to this train and when I get there I will call you back okay. My phone is running slightly on the low side, and I want to get out of here before it gets too late. Its 3:30 here." I said.

"That's right time here and there is different. Here its only 10:30. Okay get there, but as soon as you are there please call me." Ember said pleadingly.

I nodded and smiled. "I swear on the river Styx."

She nodded in acceptance. "I love you."

"I love you too. Please get some rest. You look tired love." I said pointedly.

She nodded. "I promise."

I nodded and said one last good bye, then I pressed the end button. I then pulled up Iris maps, and typed my location to the closest train station. Turns out there was a transit station within walking distance, but it would take fifteen minutes to get there. Luckily, I didn't have to walk the whole way.

But first I knew I had to heal my wound. So, I put my hand to my shoulder and a small green hue appeared on my hand and my wound slowly started shutting and stitching together till finally it was healed, it was still slightly sore, but it would be fine. To ease the pain a bit I took some ambrosia out of a baggie that was left in my backpack and tore a small piece off and ate it. It took a moment, but eventually the pain dulled.

I took in a calm breath and focused on the mental image of a Pidgeon. I know not the greatest choice, but it would be subtle in an area like this and wouldn't draw attention. I thought of the gray feathers, with black outline, I thought of the rough slightly taloned pink feet, I thought of their rainbow and gray colored necks, and their white and black beak. And soon enough I felt my bones shift, shrinking, my legs slightly giving out and breaking and changing to small feathery legs, my feet shrunk and shrived. My arms shrunk and grew inward turning feathery, and lastly my neck and head started shrinking with my body, and I closed my eyes in pain till finally I opened my eyes once again and my eyes zoned in. My eye sight had been enhanced due to the change into a bird. My body was still in pain, but this compared to changing into a dragon was nothing, plus the effects of the ambrosia was still in my system so it dulled the pain quite a bit.

So, spreading my wings I took off in flight towards the direction my phone had told me to go in earlier. What would've taken me fifteen minutes had only luckily taken five. The station surprisingly was back at the airport. It was a transit train station. It wouldn't be the quickest way back, but it would be the safest. Since instead of being isolated, I would be surrounded by people and most monsters or dragons in this case would be less likely to attack due to the fact their existence is supposed to be under wraps.

It took me only a few minutes before I finally spotted my destination and I flew down to a spot I found was slightly secluded, so I could change without anyone noticing and I changed back to normal. Even when I reverted to my normal human form I noticed I still had a slight need to eat some bread I saw on the ground, but I waved my head and continued onward. Even with some of my transformation I have noticed that for a small amount of time after a transformation I would retain some of the traits that animal had. I was weird and awkward, but I ignored it.

I walked up to the terminal and the lady at the front who handed out tickets. The lady looked bored as if she really had a care in the world. She passed out a few tickets and went straight back to her phone. She was a younger lady. She popped her gum as she continued to type on her phone. She wore a uniform with the train stations name and a train logo, she also had a name tag with the name Brianna. I walked up to the lady and asked for one ticket from Gatwick to the Halzephron inn, but she just gave me a look as if I was the dumbest person at the station.

"Are you a tourist or something?" Brianna asked giving me a bored look.

I rubbed the back of my head and gave a chuckle. "That obvious?"

"Uhh you think. Anyway, there are no tickets from Gatwick to Halzephron inn. You have to board another train altogether and then another after that. You would have better luck renting a car and driving there yourself. Then again you don't look any older then thirteen where the hell are your parents kid?" Brianna asked.

I put my hand on the back of my head and thought for a second. I hadn't thought of doing something like that before, plus I didn't exactly have a license. I mean I knew how to drive with all the lessons my adoptive father had taught me when we would drive the razor, when we would go up hunting. But I hadn't thought of it before, and I was sure I would have enough since I had my card in my wallet. I just hoped that there wasn't a certain distance I could only go, and hopefully the mist would be enough to cover my age.

"Where exactly could I rent a car?" I asked using the mist to make it look as if I were older like sixteen and made her think I had been that age this whole time.

She grunted and swiveled in her chair and pulled a map of the U.K. from out behind her. "See here," she said pointing her manicured finger at the map, "is where we are and about a mile away is the airports car rentals, they have one near the halzephron inn so you would be able to return it there."

I nodded my head, and asked for a map around the city. She gave me another annoyed look and she nodded her head and handed me a map luckily it was free, but it was getting a little annoying how bad her attitude was. Finally, when I got all the information from her I looked out and made my way through the streets back to the airport. I made sure to stick with large crowds and just steered clear from making eye contact with anyone.

When I finally arrived back to the airport I looked back at the map I got from the ever so kind lady, and found what I was looking for. Then I looked back up and just a few yards away from the actual airport itself was the car rental store. I could see a multitude of cars to rent. From mustangs to corvettes. It was an amazing site to see.

I folded the map back up and tossed it in my backpack and started walking over to the building, once inside I was greeted by one of the car rentalist people.

"Why hello, young man are you looking for your parents?" the man asked.

The man had to be in his late thirties, he had a bald spot on the top of his head, and had brown eyes. He had to be at least a little over five feet, and had somewhat of a beer belly. He wore a pokadoted suit and a checkered tie with black slacks and black Nike shoes, not exactly what you would expect a car rentalist to wear exactly but the man himself didn't really seem to care about that type of stuff.

"Umm, no." I said using the mist once again to change my outward appearance.

"I am here to rent a car all the way to the Hazelphron Inn. I hear that you have a shop there where I could return it." I said.

"Why yes of course. Of Course, if you have an id and money we may rent out one of our cars to you." The man said with a weird look.

It was as if he was looking through the mist, but I waved that thought from my head. So, I pulled out my school I.D. from New York and showed it to the man. Using the mist, I manipulated it to where it would look like an actual car license.

"Ahh, Mr. Love right this way let me show you the many cars we have in use right now." The man said. "Oh, and yes I am sorry my good sir you do not know my name and, yet I know yours how rude, my name is Richard."

I reached out my hand and shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya."

We then both walked out the back to the cars. I saw many cars that would be perfect till finally I laid my eyes on the car or I should say jeep that I wanted to drive. It was a jeep wrangler. It had blue on the bottom and the other half black. It looked brand new as if never touched and it was perfect till of course it blew up.

My happy expression immediately turned to horror as I turned around and the man's arm was completely on fire, with cracks going throughout his arms and lava flowing through the cracks. And his fingers had formed into claws of molten rock and he had a fireball in hand and was aimed at me.

"Oh shit!" I shouted as I rolled out of the way of an incoming fireball and scrambled back behind a Ford Raptor.

"Hahahaha," he laughed manically, "really now you're going hiding back behind a tin can not exactly what I expected of the prince of dragons. This make things easy for me, such a dumb child!" The man named Richard shouted as he fired off another fireball melting the ford raptor into almost nothing. And using my orbs I shielded myself from the incoming blast of the truck.

As soon as I brought my shield down, he had another fire ball immediately back in hand and I summoned, up one of the orbs again from my pocket and blocked the incoming fireball attack luckily it didn't break through, but I could feel the head it was scalding.

"So, you do have tricks. No matter all princes eventually fall, I mean look at the queen and Kings eldest, dead before he could even be named king!" He shouted shooting off another fire ball, but I used my shield to block it once again absorbing the flames. And he continued his onslaught shot after shot, and with each hit I could feel my shield getting weaker. I used my other two orbs to join the first and it made the shield stronger. I looked ahead and noticed a Dodge challenger, it was silver with black stripes. And I knew I would have to make a rush for it, because this guy, he had a dangerous presence more so then most other dragons I had faced. His very presence was making the asphalt itself melt. And I could sense him getting closer his fiery aura was getting closer and closer to the shield.

"You know boy," he said as he kept shooting fireball after fireball, "Ginarth is offering a very generous reward for your head. Jewels beyond any dragon could want enough all for your head on a pike. I wouldn't get to comfortable while you are here boy, many dragons live here and your aura is like a shining beacon of light to us."

As he continued to talk about killing me and how he would, I waited, and waited till finally he was close enough and I used my orbs to spike out and I could sense it stabbing into his arms and legs but it didn't have the effect I expected to happen and my eyes widened in shock, and instead of a roar of pain like I had hoped it was a roar of annoyance. The orbs had spiked but the spikes had shattered against his lava skin not able to penetrate the obsidian rock. This dragon was no normal dragon. And as soon as he had roared I took off to the charger. Using my nature abilities, I made vines and trees grow around him to try to slow him down and luckily it did.

I hopped into the car and searched for the keys. And when finally, he roared and flames shot from all areas in the small forest I had created around him, all that was left of the trees were ash, and all I could see in the smoke were two glowing red and orange reptile eyes and another flame in the smoke.

I searched like mad until finally found the key, and I started up the engine. The car roared to life and I hit the car in reverse just as I would have had the razor and backed up dodging the incoming fireball. The fireball hit another car and caused another explosion to wrack the ground. I changed the gear into drive and slammed my foot on the gas and I took off swerving and dodging incoming flames. Till finally I hit a small jump and landed into the street, my heart pounding and my head wracked with a headache.

I drove the as best as I could. I wasn't the best drive since my only experience was an off-road vehicle, but so far it was my best chance at getting away. And luckily no police had pulled me over. I drove and drove until I finally felt I was far enough away where I could relax. I pulled into a small parking lot with a motel in front of me and parked in the lot. My arms had been singed, my ears were still ringing from the explosions and to keep my head from exploding I had silence A. His talking just made my head spin even more. I looked out my window and noticed the sun starting to set. I got out of the car, and went behind my car, the dragon would have record of the car I took. And I didn't know if it was the most legal thing, but I took off my license plate and went over to a nearby jeep and replaced theirs with mine. I put theirs on mine and I walked into the hotel main office and paid for a room.

I grabbed my pack, and my other belonging from my car and walked into my room. I looked out to make sure no one was watching me and when I felt confident I walked into my room to get a good night's rest from the craziness that had happened that day.

* * *

 **Okay Okay I know what you all are thinking and I know you all want to put me on a pike and I apologize, but hey I got out a chapter hahaha(nervous laugh). Any way I'm sorry this is so late. I have just been busy and got myself to type. I hope you all enjoy and like the chapter. I also apologize for the shortness I was trying to come up with scenarios and blanked a bit and finally collected myself.**

 **Leave a review on your thoughts. What you liked, disliked. Your support is really appreciated. And I hope for those first reading to follow and favorite.**

 **Any way I hope you all have a good day. And See ya.**


	4. Chapter 3: Unsuspected guests

**The Child Of the Moon: The Battle of the Labyrinth**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Percy Jackson: The battle of the Labyrinth", as all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi, Mountain Dew, or Google, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only things I own are oc's and the dragons everything else I don't.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's, suggestions will be appreciated in this story, so just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story. Other than that, guys please enjoy the story, and have an awesome day.

Cover image done by: xXCrazyBunnyXx on deviantart

 **Chapter 3: Unsuspected guests**

Sleep, sleep is bliss. It's one of the great things about being a dragon incarnate, with A in my mind I could have him using my nature abilities to heal me as I slept. He would use my powers as a medium to heal me. He also used his influence to also block out the dreams, honestly the dreams were the worst part of the job. Sometimes you get great insight I will give you that, but at the same time it can bring a lot of worry and stress with it as well. Which honestly, I didn't need, I already had a crazy man dragon after me I didn't need even more put on me. There is a danger to knowing the future and it is something people should carefully step around.

When morning came I sensed it, the transition from night to day, and immediately woke, as the son of Artemis I could sense the time difference a small perk to the being the son of a goddess I suppose. The first thing I did was texted Ember telling her I was safe, that I had gotten to a hotel with the car I had gotten from the rental place, she definatly didn't need to know about my scaly new friend I had met. Once I got a crazy response back about how worried she was she told me that she was glad I was safe. And lucky when I promised Ember on the river of Styx I never specified specifically when I would contact her, she had me promise to call her at a specific time, but I never repeated the promise when I swore on the Styx all I did was promise I never specified that promise.

When I got out of my bed I popped my back, and narrowed my eyes, as my first instinct was to walk to the window and check if the Dragon from the car rental place was out there, and that's exactly what I did I practically ran to the window and moved the curtains, and luckily the car was still there, and no random dragon to be seen, however I did hear a knock on the door. I walked to the door and looked out the small peep hole. And looking through the whole I saw two people in white and black checkered cloaks.

'Well shit.' I thought to myself. 'Come on can't I catch a break?'

'Kid, when do you ever get a break?' A asked.

'Good point.' I thought back focusing back on the two out of my front door.

'Well if I'm going to go out I'm going out fighting these fuckers.' I thought to myself as, I summoned my orbs.

I quietly walked to the door making sure not to make a single noise, I focused the orbs to surround the top of my head and formed them into daggers. I also clicked my ring and out appeared my sword in my shield. I pulled my sword from my shield and with a finger I flicked the lock to unlock on my door.

As I unlocked the door one of the two opened the door and as soon as they entered I tackled them sword in hand my shield just under my sword. And my orbs floating pointed at the second figure.

"Who the hell are the two of you?!" I asked my voice cold. Still not even looking at the face that was slightly hidden under the cloaked hood.

The person's hands twitched and was about to move, but I stuck the sword closer to their neck threatening to slit their throat should they move again.

"Move one more inch and your head gets removed." I said with no emotion, I hated killing anyone even the dragons, but if it meant survival it had to be done.

"My lord." The other figure, with a masculine voice said. Having not yet moved due to who the black daggers continued moving in a circular motion. "Please we come in peace we were asked by your mother, Jewel."

"The dragon queen is in a coma, now I ask again whom are you both? And what is it you both want? She is not my mother my mother is elsewhere. Now quit playing games." I asked again gripping my sword tighter in my hand.

"My prince, please allow me to remove my hood please I swear on the River of Styx not to cause you any harm." The person under me said, the with a soft and feminine voice. She also gave off a scent of strawberries which was odd for a potential enemy, but then again you never know.

I looked at what I assumed to be a girl and I gave a slight tilt in agreement to let her remove her hood, but I made it known that if she had any intention of something funny I would make her regret it.

Her well-manicured hands slowly went up to remove her hood all the while the person to my left still had yet to even move an inch. When the woman removed her hood, I was met with a woman with pink hair that would at least reach down to her hip, her eyes were an emerald slited reptilian green, and had a small nose, with two pointed ears. She was pretty, but no were near Ember's level, but that was most likely due to the mating mark that had taken place.

I then looked over to the other person, whom I assumed was male, as he was most likely a foot or two taller then the woman, and seemed to be a bigger build as well.

"Remove your hood as well, slowly." I said cautiously.

The man nodded. "As you wish my prince."

The man removed his hood and I was met with a man with silver whitish hair, he had slited reptilian grayish eyes and seemed to have a very calm look, he had slight facial hair and looked to be very intelligent. And with the aura the two were emitting I could sense both very calm, he had a grayish aura while the woman, was giving off a strawberry pink color.

"May we now have a civil conversation my prince. I understand the caution, but we do not have much time as there might be others on their way." The man stated with a slight bow, keeping eyes on the daggers that were around him.

"And how do I know you both aren't here to take me to Ginarth." I asked narrowing my slited sliver blue eyes, the squares around my eyes swirling, Ice coated vines covering the walls, along with blue lines now appearing on my body.

"Because my lord if we wanted we would've taken you last night as you were healing." The woman said still seemingly calm as I pushed the blade slightly closer almost piercing the skin. "We understand your frustration my lord, but please you can trust us. If you could please allow me to reach into my pocket I can prove we are here to help." The woman said.

I narrowed my eyes down at her. "Hmmm, very well, but anything funny your dead." I said seriously my eyes growing cold and ice on the vines starting to get even cooler started.

"That is fair my lord." She said in a kind voice.

She then slowly reached in her pocket, and what she pulled out was not even close to what I was expecting in fact when I first saw it my eyes gained a slight watery glint. It the item was something my adoptive father had given to my adoptive mother mother apparently on their wedding night, it was a locket, it was amazing, as if hand crafted by the god Hephaestus himself, it was a locket the outside a magnificent emerald owl, the inside was an image of myself as a kid with my family in a portrait with all of us.

I immediately dug the sword into her a bit, but she didn't flinch as if expecting the reaction. Drawing some blood.

"Where is my mother?" I asked dangerously the blades that were around the man also going in closer, but he barley even reacted to the movement.

"My lord she is fine in fact she is anxious for you. Please let us take you to her." The woman said gently her eyes softening.

I loosened my grip and my orbs wobbling slightly. The woman slowly reached up my tears slightly blocking my view making it hard for me to keep focus. But my focused started to break when her hands started to caress my cheeks.

"Shhh,"she whispered. "We can't imagine what you have been through, but you have nothing to worry now we are here to return you to your family. I promise. Please allow us to take you home."

Home, home was a warm place next to a fire with a hot cup of chocolate, and a slice of my mother's home-made apple pie, a conversation with my dad. Ember wrapped up in my arms, and Percy and his mother coming and visiting for their annual visiting. That, that was home. I haven't known home since my mother's and father's supposed death. Since their happening I had felt empty, Ember, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and all my other friends at Camp had helped me in some way fill it but it had never fully filled. But seeing the genuine care and carefulness from this woman I believed, no I knew she could bring it back. Home.

I dropped my sword and shield, and my three orbs fell returning to orbs and returning to my pocket. The ice turning to mist on the vines which retracted back into the ground.

"A Thirteen-year-old Lawrence, he shouldn't be going through all of this." The woman said as she held tightly onto me.

The man named Lawrence nodded, not really showing much emotion, but I could tell the man was sorry for me. I hated it. I hated the feeling of helplessness and looking weak.

Wiping my tears standing and facing away from her I laughed. I pointed my thumb up.

"I may be thirteen, but I can handle it. I'm strong. Just like my mother, my adoptive father, and my adoptive mother, not to mention the fact I have a dragon's soul. I can do this." I said turning back towards the woman a smile now on my face.

She smiled gently the wound on her neck sealing shut as if it were never there in the first place. "I suppose so my young prince."

She turned toward Lawrence, and he nodded to her.

"My prince, if we may, lady Akasha and I were tasked to lead you to the Hazelphron Inn." Lawrence said.

I nodded my head. "I will have to warn you both though, some dragon was after me yesterday. He was some fire dragon, nothing like a lava dragon, something more dangerous."

"If that is true my young prince, then it is best we do take off quickly then." Lawrence said looking behind him scouting outside. "Yes, we must be off quickly. You have only five minutes go grab a snack from down stairs and pack. I believe you arrived in the silver Charger correct?"

"Yes." I said as I handed him the keys.

He nodded his head. "Lady Akasha, I expect you to help him get ready I need to check the Charger." He said swiftly walking quickly to the car.

She sighed," That man has no sense of nurture."

I chuckled. "Its fine can you help me pack?" I asked as I put my sword in the back of my shield and pressed a button on it reverting it back into a ring.

She let out a melodic giggle. "Oh, I suppose so."

After a couple of minutes of packing a bit of ruined clothes I had changed out of the night before, we heard a yell.

"Lady Akasha quickly grab the prince and get down here! Now!" Lawrence shouted in alarm.

Akasha with amazing strength and within a second, we were at the car. She shoved me in and Lawrence and her both took the front seats and we were off in a second.

"What's wrong?" Akasha and I both asked in alarm.

Lawrence looked at Akasha and as if some message passed between the two and she nodded her head, shock written on her face.

"Blake that dragon you mention about yesterday is a special dragon, a bounty hunter of sorts, trained in the ways of hunting and tracking their targets, very good at their jobs." Akasha said seriously, her nurturing nature replaced by a very serious person which just seemed really foreign for her.

The image of the guy from yesterday entered my mind. The man looked nothing like a tracking type of person, maybe the best beer drinker, but nothing like that.

"But how do you know that?" I asked.

"Because there is only one dragon that matches that description and it is one of Ginarth's greatest hunters. The unnatural strength of his flames, his ability of hiding his presence, it all points to that very same one. Ginarth has sent out his best of the best to find you my young prince. The man's name is Abigor, a very strong sun dragon, he pulls power from the sun much like your Sun god Apollo." Lawrence said looking in the rearview mirror, as he drove at breakneck speeds.

Wow I hadn't read about any sun dragons yet. Thinking of which I hadn't even asked what type of dragons these two were.

"Um Lawrence, Akasha, may I ask what type of dragons are the two of you?" I asked.

They both looked at each other, then Lawrence nodded.

Akasha smiled and looked at me from the front seat. "Well you see Blake the two of us are royal guards sent by your mother of course, I am a blood dragon. And Lawrence here is a Wisdom dragon, and pretty boring to boot."

"And this very boring dragon has saved your life numerous times to boot." Lawrence said looking at Akasha with a somewhat amused looked in his eyes.

Akasha pouted and stuck out her tongue. "Whatever details."

I laughed at the two bickering. "Wow that's really cool. I can understand what a wisdom dragon is I mean it's quite self-explanatory, but what is a blood dragon?" I asked curiously.

Akasha giggled while Lawrence grumbled slightly.

"I am sure your book can explain, way better than I ever could my young prince." Akasha said still in a giggling fit.

"The two of you keep mentioning my mother has sent the two of you, but I know of only two. My adoptive mother which is completely mortal, and my immortal mother Artemis. So I am confused. I have no other mother." I said looking at the two confused.

"We mentioned earlier that we were sent by your mother Jewel." Lawrence said with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head. "I know you said that but she isn't my mother, I may be her son's reincarnation, but I myself am not her son. The only parents I have ever known were my adoptive father, mother, and my biological mother. Other then that I don't have any other parents." I said looking at the two seriously.

"Dragons," Akasha started. "Such as myself and Lawrence here, our culture doesn't believe in the difference between blood and soul relations. For example, in your case you may not be biologically our queen's son. But that matters little to nothing, as the Soul is what truly makes us who we are. And those of the royal line or those with nature abilities, and spirit dragons, can see into the soul. You are technically our prince whether you believe so or not. And she sees you as her son no matter what anyone thinks as all dragons do it's the reason we dragons also seek out those with a strong draconic presence and bring them back as in most cases they come up with special abilities. A mortal can be a reincarnation of a dragon and gain special abilities. Your abilities being the reincarnation of Ashura ensured you would have the abilities of all dragons, however due to you being a son of a goddess, it seems to have mutated to fit your demigod abilities as well. Hence why due to our sources, have informed us that your able to actually turn into dragons, which is quite a feat for one so young." Akasha finished.

"This also makes you a large anomaly in Ginarth' s plans and which is why he is going to such lengths to find you." Lawrence said. "Ginarth was most likely expecting a mortal reincarnation not a child of the gods. As it is very, very rare as there are at least 100 to one mortals to every demigod. So, the odds of this specifically happening is very rare."

"Wow," I muttered shocked. "But how am I supposed to react? I mean I'm not really used to a dragon's way of life. I mean I have only known what its like being a human."

"And that's okay. Akasha said gently. "We do not expect you to just get it right away. Remember we have dealt with others such as yourself in the past. Maybe not to your extent because of your circumstances, but we know how to handle such situations. You just have to be patient and not overwhelm yourself with all these new things, and since you are our only prince you are look to as our future king. Things will transition as they should, but first let us focus on getting you safe. And hopefully to a place like most of us dragons have called home for Eons."

I nodded my head, I wasn't going to pretend that this was all not confusing. Or that I would get it all right away, but I was defiantly willing to learn, and it's something I would just have to go along with for now till I reached my adoptive mother, which I still had no clue as to why she was with the queen of all dragons, and honestly part of me was worried. But as long as she was safe that was all that mattered to me.

Silence then filtered into the car, no one saying anything, just a comfortable silence. I closed my eyes to get some sleep. Hoping that by time I opened my eyes the next time we would reach our destination, but of course my luck decided to prove me wrong, as I heard gun shots from behind the car. Looking over my shoulder I was met with yellowish orange glowing eyes and a sinister grin of one of the most deadliest dragons ever known.

* * *

 **Okay so I have finished the chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Not my longest chapter and I wanted to lengthen it, but anything I would put would have been pointless. Sooooo, hope you like this. I am happy how it ended up turning out and while not the most action packed it did have a lot of information.**

 **Well anyway review if you would like as it helps me to keep wanting to write and lets me know whether you guys are liking or disliking the content. Any way have a good day and till next time.**

 **To those new: follow for updates/info, and if you really enjoyed favorite.**

 **Updates:**

 **So the next update I am not sure how long it will be. Just going to be honest. But the way I ended it I hope to make it soonish. Just keep in mind I am a busy person, with a life outside of fanfiction. So all I ask is for patience. And give you all my thanks for sticking with me and my weird updating schedule.**


	5. Chapter 4: What!

**The Child Of the Moon: The Battle of the Labyrinth**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Percy Jackson: The battle of the Labyrinth", as all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi, Mountain Dew, or Google, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only things I own are oc's and the dragons everything else I don't.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's, suggestions will be appreciated in this story, so just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story. Other than that, guys please enjoy the story, and have an awesome day.

Cover image done by: xXCrazyBunnyXx on deviantart

 **Chapter 4: What?!**

"Really he's back, how the hell did he find us, and why aren't people around us freaking out?" I asked the two dragons currently navigating through traffic.

"You ever hear of the mist my prince?" Akasha asked looking back at me.

"Of course, but dragons aren't affected by it like they aren't hidden like monsters." I said.

"That is true but, that doesn't mean we can't manipulate it to hide or cover up other things, to believe that we dragons cannot use the mystical veil is very dangerous especially for you since you will have many enemies such as the one currently trying to kill us." Akasha said, as she told Lawrence to take a sharp left turn.

"Well," I said as I pressed the button on my watch causing my bow and arrows to appear. "I guess we are going to have to do something or this maniac is going to pop our tires."

I then took off my seatbelt and turned and kicked out the back window causing the windshield to fly back nearly hitting Abigor's arm with his gun in hand, but unfortunately right as it hit he let out a snarl and he had flames engulf his whole arm and caused the window to disintegrate upon contact with his arm.

I notched a couple arrows in my bow, I tilted my bow sideways and let my arrows fly, but as they were about to hit he aimed his gun at one of the arrows and it seemed as if he transferred fire from his body into his gun and shot the arrow causing a massive cloud of smoke to appear, and his car flying out unscathed, but his gun now had a new look, it looked almost demonic. His hands clutching the firearm, was clawed and was on flames, but the flames seemed to be calm flowing up his arm, his claws looking like rock. His gun seemed to radiate solar radiation and seemed to glow brighter when in direct sun light.

He then aimed his gun lower I could tell he was aiming for one of the tires, my eyes widened. I summoned my orbs from my pocket, and as quick as a thought I had all of them surround all four tires like armor. And when the bullet came in contact with the tire it caused the whole car to shake causing us to go on the front two tires, causing sparks to fly from the front end of the car, and after a couple seconds we fell back to driving on all four tires and surprisingly my orbs held strong against the explosion as only small cracks formed on the orbs that surrounded the back right tire.

"If we could speed up that would be great!" I yelled at Lawrence as I noticed Abigor's charger starting to gain speed.

Lawrence seemed to gain a calculating look, as he looked at the road ahead. He then seemed to form an idea.

"My prince I am going to make a right turn up ahead, prepare two ice arrows, aim one arrow at the right corner building and another at the opposite building to the left. Then concentrate and form a barrier of Ice." Lawrence said.

"Are you sure that's going to work I haven't done anything like this, moving at this type of speed and forming such large amounts of ice, I don't even know if I would be able to create the ice to be thick enough. Hell, I don't even know If I will be able to concentrate enough to form anything from two ice arrows." I said.

"This is our best chance my prince, turning will slow him down enough to where he wouldn't be able to go though it if you can at least make the ice a few inches thick he will not be able to pass when I turn you must concentrate, now would be the optimal time for you to hang outside the window and fire. Akasha can block the incoming gun fire."

It was crazy, hell it was Percy crazy, but for some reason, a small voice was telling me this was the best and only way.

"Fuck it." I said as I notched two arrows I used my left hand covering the two in a thick lay of ice creating small ice spikes covering the arrows.

I then kicked the passenger side window out and quickly pushed out half my body out the window and fired one of the ice arrows at right building corner and it quickly forming a layer of ice on the building. I then took aim at the left building and fired, and just as it hit it too formed ice on the building I heard a loud gun shot, I then closed my eyes expecting myself to be smoldering ash, but when I opened my eyes I turned to look back and saw a bullet frozen in a red aura of energy giving off an almost liquid look, it was maybe a meter away from blowing up my face.

"Get in!" Shouted Akasha.

I then snapped out of my shock and shoved myself back in, just as she flung the bullet up exploding above the car, causing the car to shake a bit.

"Holy shit!" I shouted.

"My prince you must focus!" Said Lawrence urgently as we were taking the right turn.

Immediately I sat in my seat focusing on the two points of ice on the building, I dug deep in myself thinking cold Ice forming across from each building to form a wall, as thick as it could go. I then turned my body to the broken windshield I had kicked out and summoned as much power as I could and forced ice to form in the middle of street causing the ice to spread from corner to corner as tall as the buildings themselves. And the ice was thick thicker then I ever thought I would've been able to make, and it seemed as if it had worked, at least at first.

Till the ice melted due to a large massive orange inferno hitting the ice on the opposite side causing the ice to glow from the other side. And Abigor came flying out in his charger.

"Uhh Lawrence." I said, as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"Akasha!" Lawrence said.

"Right!" Akasha said as we crossed a bridge getting on the freeway. Her eyes glowed a reddish pink color and the supports keeping the bridge caved in just as Abigor was about to cross his eyes widened and his tires seemed to smoke as he came to a halt just as the bridge was deteriorating. And just as the concrete was going to hit the incoming traffic the concrete gained a pink red color along with the traffic on the road and landed both the passengers and concrete safely in places where traffic wasn't.

We had made an escape and left him on the bridge, and boy did he look pissed. I looked at his glowing yellowish orange flaming eyes and his eyes surprisingly did gain a look of anger, but one of excitement. One I could easily recognize as excitement of the hunt. A feeling I myself had felt many times hunting with my adoptive father. And his expression caused me to feel no amount of relief if this guy was as good as Lawrence and Akasha make this dragon out to be then it was safe to assume nowhere would be safe. I summoned back my orbs still feeling hot from being on the road and exploding but luckily still intact.

"That was amazing Akasha!" I said looking at her in awe.

"Akasha how did you do that it was incredible." I said.

She was about to respond, but Lawrence shook his head.

"Now is not the time we must focus on getting away from here quickly, Abigor may be gone for now, but he could very well catch up. We must stay alert. When we reach the sacred castle, we can talk about abilities, for now we must stay vigilant." Lawrence said.

"Man, Lawrence you're such a stick in the mud." I said.

"Lawrence is right my prince." Akasha said sheepishly as if she too wanted to talk. "Our main priority is getting you there safely and in order to do so we have to be careful, we have to be focused. We can talk about it in a better setting for now rest, I will keep a look out. What you did must've taken a lot out of you. And you will need your strength for when Abigor returns." Akasha said as if knowing we would have to face Abigor for another round.

And truth be told I was kind of tired the adrenalin from early was wearing out and it was causing my earlier tiredness to come through.

"Tell me if anything happens." I said.

"Of course, you have our word my prince." Lawrence said.

I nodded my head and used my orbs to form a sort of pillow to rest on in the seat and closed my eyes to rest.

Once I opened my eyes I was in a different location I was back in my mindscape, the arena hadn't really changed, it was an exact copy of Camps. Causing me to give a small smile, at the thought of camp and made me feel a small amount of home sickness.

"Hey kid." Asura said from behind.

Asura hadn't really changed except for his armor that he normally wore was now gone and was replaced by a leather hoodie and under a normal t-shirt that read Ginarth is a major tool in bold letters. He had jeans and a pair of boots.

I let out a loud laugh.

"What?" Asura asked confused.

"Great shirt where can I get mine?" I asked.

"Ohhh, you can't brat its patented I don't give permission for you to make anymore like it." Asura said.

"Really do you think you could really stop me from making one outside my mind?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Asura shrugged. "I wouldn't be the one to stop you. I don't think your mother would allow you to dress in something like this." He motioned to his shirt. "She is way to stiff about those types of things."

I rolled my eyes, I knew he was right, but I wouldn't admit it to him.

"Whatever you old coot." I said.

He just grunted at being called old.

"For that your reading a dragon of my choice. And you are going to practice some mental exercises." Asura said.

"Mental exercise?" I asked.

"Chess is a hell of a game." Asura said with a smirk.

I groaned my OCD would not be happy with me just sitting playing a game, hell it was hard enough to just sit and read.

"You're a cruel man." I said.

"That is where you are wrong, my young incarnate." Asura said with a sadistic smirk. "I am a cruel dragon. I am by no means a man."

I just glared. "You know what I meant, you damn scaly bastard."

"For that we are adding talks of royalty and draconian diplomacy. After all, since you are my incarnate you are technically the only prince of dragons to be alive." Asura said.

"Whatttt!" I shouted

"Surprise!" Asura said.

"The hell do you mean I am prince of dragons!?" I shouted.

"Was I not clear, it means exactly what I said. You would be prince since you are my reincarnation. By no means are you me, I mean you couldn't compare to my amazingness." Asura said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah amazing stupidity." I said slightly cringing at his bad joke.

Asura seemed to deflate slightly, then regained his composure. "Alright enough playing around. Now that we have gotten all the joking out of systems let's get to business, yes?"

"The hell we are, you're going to explain this whole you're a prince thing now." I said.

Asura groaned. "You contain my draconic soul it has intertwined itself to your soul. You are in all forms but blood the prince of dragons. Blood to us dragons as I have said before is of little importance. You have the soul of one of us you are one of us end of discussion. I could've sworn we have had a discussion like this before, but hey maybe not. My point is you are going to learn this either which way. Your most likely going to get a crash course when you talk with my mother…well our mother now I guess."

"You know you are just creating more questions then answering right?" I deadpanned.

He just slapped his hand to his face. "Are you sure your grandmother is Athena? Cause you sure as hell aren't acting like it."

"Adoptive grandchild, you ass." I grumbled. "And I would like to see you try to figure this all the hell out after basically being forced into the whole thing."

Asura sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well it looks like my plans for training are out the window. Find kid ask and you shall receive. What questions do you have?"

"Are you going to float and tell me I also have three wishes?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"You know your really funny." Asura said with a deadpanned look.

"I mean I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything, but…" I said just as Asura hit me over the head with my dragon book.

"Ow!" I shouted in pain.

"Now that we are getting serious." Asura said giving me a look that said the fun was over. "Seriously what questions do you have?"

"Well," I said as I rubbed that spot that was hit. "why do dragons put so much emphasis on the soul, isn't like blood the end all be all for royalty?"

"Mortals, and their blood ties I swear," Asura grumbled. "No in mortal ways and draconic ways they differ. We dragon take in and use our power from our cores or soul I suppose you could say. When in this case royal dragons have kids, we pass down our lineage by passing bits of our soul, the places where we give up it regenerates so it's a painless process. It comes from both mother and father. The blood just keeps us functioning and so on. Gods derive their powers from both soul and blood, hence why demigods get their powers from their bloodline of the gods. Dragons get their' s from the soul's of their parents. To a degree anyway. I suppose this would be the simplified version anyway. My mother or our mother rather would be able to go more in depth."

"Wow that's a lot to take in." I said shocked at how deep the whole soul of a dragon thing went.

"I never said it was an easy topic." Asura said with a nod.

"But how can she be my mother if its your soul? That I get your dragon kinds abilities?" I asked.

"Because as I have said my soul has traces of my mother and fathers and from theirs and so on and so forth it's a cycle of souls I guess you could say. It's weird and complex honestly its easier to just think of it as us being brothers in a sense, because you being yourself and not me proves that in order to be you the soul must mutate so the soul can fit perfectly with your own preexisting one. Hence why you can still exist as yourself and not me. In a sense you are thinking of lineage as a mortal and not a dragon. Which is understandable you were raised as such by your adoptive parents." Asura said.

"Okay I think I am getting it. But then how is it my adoptive mother is in the land of dragons. I wouldn't think they would allow mortals there?" I questioned.

"Kid I know about as much as you when it comes to that. The day you were born was the end to my travels around the world. And I wasn't really awakened till you first changed into a dragon. And since I had no clue where the sacred land of dragons was located I was never really able to go there." Asura said.

"Great still more questions." I said angrily I hated not knowing things, sometimes. I suppose my grandmother was an influence on that.

"Yes, more questions, but hey if it makes you feel any better your very existence is kind of a question." Asura said trying and failing to reassure me.

"How is that?" I asked.

"You are the first ever dragon souled, demi-gods ever to be born. At least to my knowledge since I have never seen another in all my travels as a walking soul." Asura said. "I mean dragons and gods have never created a child before and technically you would be that first child. So, your abilities are a big mystery. I mean as a child of Artemis, mind you the only one to ever exist, I can understand, how you have heightened senses, abilities with a bow, strength under the moonlight, and even talking to animals, but your abilities to change form is different. It could be the fact you are the first ever and only child of Artemis, so your powers would be stronger then any other child she ever sires which is basically impossible because I doubt she would allow what happened the first time to ever happen again. Or I think with my dragon soul mutating and merging with your own demi-god one mutated some of your abilities. Hence your abilities to change forms."

"So, you think because of your soul it changed my actual abilities as a demi-god." I asked.

"Yes, and it most likely has changed some dragon abilities as well, but you have yet to unlock said abilities, as you have only unlocked a few. But some early signs are your nature abilities for example they show high development for one of your age. So young yet you are capable of wielding your orbs to such a strong degree so quickly. Almost to a degree some dragons are not even capable of. Its just one large mystery and question of how it will affect all other aspects."

"This is a lot to take in." I said rubbing my temples.

"It is," Asura nodded. "but for now, let's not dwell on it too much we have much more pressing matters. You need to read on Sun dragons, we need to know Abigor's weaknesses and strengths. If we are to ever defeat him."

I nodded my head, and grabbed my dragon book, and imagined a desk to sit at so I could read. The desk formed with a wooden chair, and so I sat, and the book immediately turned to the page I was looking for.

 **Sun Dragon (solar dragon)**

 **Description: The sun dragon colors reflect that of the sun and always as bright as the sun when in direct contact with the sun, as the scales reflect the power that the sun provides. The face of a sun dragon looks more like a lion with aspects of that of a dragon, it also has a mane that flows around its head with four spiked horns on its head, and unlike most dragons this one has no wings, but using the radiation from the sun its capable of lifting itself off the ground to fly. The dragon also has four legs with razor sharp claws that could pierce the hardest steel. It also has fangs as hot as the very sun itself. They also have a tail that if you look close enough (if you can get close enough at all) you will notice flames coming out the end of the tail. These dragons resemble those of Chinese culture as they flow like a snake only with arms and legs.**

 **Location: Believe it or not these dragons do not live on the sun. They are not capable of traveling to space, no dragon except-**

I was shocked the last parts were scratched out as if not wanting anyone reading to know where sun dragons were located and what dragons were capable of reaching the sun.

"Asura, the book it has a ripped piece." I said.

Asura walked over to me and look at the piece that was missing shocked. He rubbed his face in thought.

"I do not know who the previous own of this book was, but he sure didn't want certain things to be discovered. But to fill in that gap. The royal line has been successful in reaching the sun, even some other dragons." Asura said

As soon as Asura spoke the words the book seemed to repair itself. The missing tear recovering saying the exact words Asura spoke.

"What the hell!" I said in shock.

"The book is updating according to your knowledge. The books previous knowledge is an accumulation of all of those before you. This book updates based off true facts about dragons and puts it in." Asura said.

"That's freaky, but it still doesn't say where Sun dragons are exactly located." I said.

"And it won't because even I don't know the exact places they dwell." Asura said. "But really that isn't the important parts your trying to discover, keep reading." Asura said with a knowing look.

I sighed and nodded.

 **Diet: The diet of the sun dragon is very simple. They only ever eat meat.**

 **Abilities: Most of the abilities that sun dragons come from the sun. They are capable of using solar radiation. They are able to create such hot flames it could make things turn to ash with a single touch. Solar dragons are also immune to all flames, all flames except the flames of… Which is so hot it would burn for seven days and seven nights, which surprisingly is the same flames that black dragons use.**

"Umm, Asura I have another issue." I said, gaining Asura's attention again. "it seems there is another piece missing but weirdly it's not torn."

"That's because it says the answer right there, can you not read it?" Asura asked looking at me oddly.

"No, I can't. What does it?" I asked.

"It says Amaterasu. You know the Shinto Goddess of sun." Asura said.

Immediately my brain hurt as if unable to process what he said. And the hurt continued till I was actually screaming in pain.

"Kid!" Asura said dropping down to one knee as I had fallen clutching my head in pain. "You have to talk to me kid what is it?"

"M..my head. It hurts. I don't know." I said.

Then all of a sudden, my mindscape was changing over and over. And then three voices started chanting over and over. "Greek gods. No such things as others. No other gods exist only Greek."

Then suddenly Asura stood. As if staring down three different figures that continued to chant.

"You three have no domain here." Asura shouted, his voice growing deeper, a dangerous arura surrounding him.

The three voices stopped chanting and the pressure on my head released.

"We have every right. Zeus has deemed the discover of any other immortals too dangerous and destructive." A shriveled feminine voice said.

"You, and Zeus has no say Clotho. My ward is not to be messed with. Take yourself and your sisters out of my charges head." Asura said.

I looked up shaking the haziness I was originally feeling. And in front of my I saw a dragon, no longer Asura. But a white dragon. Glowing with a crown on his head. Exactly like his father, or rather our father, had looked in my dream a years ago when we went after the fleece. The white crown radiating power with the gems on each horn glowing brightly.

"He is of Greek heritage. We have every claim to him." A different female voice said.

"But has that of a dragon soul, you fates do not scare me." Roared Asura, as if the very elements were acting on his whim the elements surrounded him, flames, ice, water, trees, earth, light, darkness and so many others I could not name. "You Greeks have no claim; his cord is of no use to you fates. His destiny lies within himself. You already know of this. You know the laws of dragons and gods. Do not kid yourselves."

I turned and finally had a look at the three. It was the same three ladies Perce and I had seen on the bus. The fates. Clotho, Lachesis, and lastly Atropos.

"His ties as a demi-god holds him with in our realm." The one on left said staring straight into my soul.

"Not while I am here. Now I will not repeat myself. GET OUT OF MY WARDS HEAD!" Asura roared with so much force the three fates were pushed with so much force they were forced out and gone.

"W-what just happened." I panted in pain holding my head.

Asura looked down at me his eyes softening and returned to his human form. "Damn fates."

"I am so confused." I said feeling as if I was about to pass out. So many questions wracking up in my head. So very confused. The fates were feared by all even Zeus. They were the director to everyone's fate.

Asura grasped my shoulder and placed me on a bed. Next to a fire place. And that's when I noticed my mindscape had once again changed in its place was a house, no a castle. There were runes on the roof each representing a symbol. One I immediately noticed as an Omega rune for the gods. The others I had no recognition for, but in total including the omega symbol there were four. One looked like a weird eye, another looked like dot in the center with three lines swirling separately, and the last looked three commas going in circular motion. All very odd, but for some reason a tug on my soul reached to all of them, but mainly on the Omega symbol of Greece. In the center of all of these symbols was a large tree all branching out connecting to each symbol, as if all connected. And for a second, I thought I saw a dragon's head in the center of the tree, but then as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

"A what's going on?" I asked once again.

A came over to me with a bowl of soup and gently placed it in my hands. "This may be your mind, but this will sooth it. For now, no more reading. Rest. I cannot explain, I had hoped you had already known, but I was wrong, terribly wrong. Let my mother explain. She will know better then I. All you need to know is the fates hold no bounds to you. Only you can decide your own fate. You can die, just not by the hands of fate. Age can still kill you, wounds can kill you. But it is all in your hands. For now, you rest. When you wake you should be close to the sacred land of dragons. I know you are confused my friend. But for now, it's not the time for answers its time for rest. When you see the queen of dragons then it will be time for questions and answers. For now, rest." Asura said walking away disappearing, and all that was left was the quite and crackling of the flames.

And so, I did what was asked of me I slept.

* * *

 **And so this is the next chapter, and honestly I had a lot of fun writing it. And makes me really excited for what will be coming next. I hope you all enjoyed it, and can't wait for all of your reactions. Leave a comment or message me if you liked or disliked it. I am eager to know all of your thoughts on it. I kind of feel like I took a gamble and hope it pulled off and you all enjoy it.**

 **Thank you all for your support, and for those that are new if you want updates click the follow button, and if you really enjoyed click the favorite button. It's awesome how much support I get from you all and thank you all. Have a good day, night whatever time it is for you and till next time see ya.**


	6. Chapter 5: We arrive

**The Child Of the Moon: The Battle of the Labyrinth**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Percy Jackson: The battle of the Labyrinth", as all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi, Mountain Dew, or Google, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only things I own are oc's and the dragons everything else I don't.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's, suggestions will be appreciated in this story, so just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story. Other than that, guys please enjoy the story, and have an awesome day.

Cover image done by: xXCrazyBunnyXx on deviantart

 **Chapter 5 : We arrive**

"Blake…Blake." A voice said in a whisper like tone. Causing me to stir slightly, and when all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. Reacting on instinct I grabbed my bow notched an arrow and opened my eyes to the one who grabbed me, worried it could've been an enemy or something. Instead I was face to face with Akasha with my arrow about a few inches from her face.

When I realized what was going on I immediately lowered my bow, and clicked it back into my wrist watch, and apologized. Which she just waved off.

"So, where are we?" I asked seeing that we were in some town.

The buildings had a sort of older styled feel to it. It had small alleys with tons of places to shop, for food, clothes, or just some other random stuff.

"We are currently in the center of Turnpike, Helston. We are about stop for a small break and eat. Then we are heading to the Inn. We will have to be quick, I don't want to risk the chance of running into Abigor." Lawrence said as he parked the car.

"If we are so close why wait, why not continue?" I asked. "Also, Akasha what the heck are you going to eat? You're a blood dragon."

"We are not continuing because we need a break. We have been driving for hours. A small break is okay. I plan to get you and I a burger. While it is being made we all will use restrooms, if need be." Lawrence said.

"And while you boys are doing that I will be hunting. I drink animal blood Blake no worries. While human blood is so much nicer," Akasha said her mouth practically watering. "But, I know it would make you feel uncomfortable knowing I drank from a mortal. So, I will go after some animals in the surrounding area away from prying eyes. We will reconvene here. Lawrence make sure to keep in contact in case anything happens."

"Was already planning on it Lady Akasha." Lawrence said, as Akasha gave an eye roll at the title he gave her. "We should all get going now. The more time we waste the higher chance of us getting found."

Akasha and I nodded, and we split up. Myself with Lawrence while Akasha ran off in a large burst of speed. And even with my enhanced vision it was hard to make out where she went.

Lawrence and I found a close fast food restaurant. It was a McDonalds, now usually I'm not a huge fan of going to a fast food place like this, but honestly beggars can't be choosers, right? So, when our food was done and we both used the restroom, we headed back to the car. Moving at a fast pace, but not a run as we didn't want to attract any attention.

While we were rushing back to the car I decided to tell Lawrence about some of the aspects of what occurred in my mind. I told him about the fates. I left out the fact Asura was in my mind, but how I had forced them out of my mind, about how in my book I discovered a different goddess not of Greek origin, and how confused I was.

For a moment, Lawrence stopped his pace, his eyes wide, and I along with him stopped.

"If what you say is true Blake." He said grasping my shoulders. "We must get you to the Queen and quickly. If I were to explain, it we would be here all day. And believe it or not she will most likely want to be the one to explain. If she does not explain I promise I will. Its very important that you know. But I doubt she will withhold such information. You are our prince after all. But for now, do not worry. All will be explained. I promise. Now we better hurry Lady Akasha is worried."

I nodded my head not really satisfied with his answer, but if Jewel was the only who would or could answer then I guess I would just have to be patient.

When we made it back to the car Akasha was already waiting for us. She had a Styrofoam cup in hand and had a red straw. And her face had a worried and annoyed look.

"Finally, you boys are ready, I have been waiting forever." Akasha said in an impatient voice. "Is everything okay?"

Lawrence glanced back at me, and then nodded at Akasha. "Everything is fine, let's get going. The longer we wait the higher our odds of getting caught by Abigor."

Immediately the three of us piled back in the car. By time we were getting out of the city and headed closer to what seemed to be country side it was dusk.

When we got to small town Brepper, things started to get weird. A sense of eerier silence came about the tiny community. And it seemed that less and less buildings were appearing. When we came up to a cross section, a road to our right and one in-front of us. And ahead of the road to the right a small park was there. But no one was out. No kids, no cars, no one. Just a weird eerie quiet.

"Lawrence?" I whispered.

"Be quiet my prince." Lawrence said his eyes narrowed as he noticed three figures in the middle of the road ahead of us.

They were in a triangular formation. The middle one raised his hand, and all of a sudden, a ball of flames shot out of his hand. Heading straight for us. My eyes widened. I summoned my four orbs and lined them up in front of the car absorbing the flames.

Lawrence using out cover as a slight distraction hit on the gas tearing through the small wooden gate that was the entrance to the small park.

But as soon as we made it onto the grass a spike of earth sprouted from the ground causing our car to come to an immediate stop. Tearing through our front end like a sword spearing an apple.

"We need to get out now!" Lawrence said seriously.

As we all rushed out of the car. I summoned my orbs to return and had them all under our feet like a shadow only to protect us incase another spike shot from the ground.

Across from us once again were the three hooded figures.

The one in front removed his hood and with crazed solar colored eyes was Abigor. Instead of his disguise he had been in at the car rental, he now had a different look. In front of us was a man with yellow bright blond hair, he had a mustache that had grown into his goatee. He also wore a different outfit looking like that of a soldier. He had what looked to be a bullet proof vest, a long-sleeved combat shirt, combat pants, and boots. And out of his back he had folded wings, like that of a bat. The man literally looked like he was going to war.

After revealing himself, his other two companions also got rid of their cloaks.

To Abigor's right was another man he had rock like armor. It looked to be plated like a knight's, only completely made of rock, his own helmet rather then a spiked front was flat and also made of rock. He had a spear in hand with a golden handle, and his armored knuckles had spiked rocks at each knuckle.

Abigor's last companion seemed to wear no armor her eyes were a deep purple color and using my senses of nature could sense a type of wind cloak surrounding her. She too was wearing long sleeved combat shirt, with combat pants, and boots. In each hand she also had two daggers. She like her rock companion had no wings, but I could tell that wouldn't stop her from flying. If she had some type of wind armor she obviously must have some sort of control of wind.

"Ahhh, so we meet again. My prince." Abigor said with a sneer. "And it seems you have two others with you obviously the two whom had helped you escape my little car chase. The Legendary previous leader of the bood dragons herself Akasha Bloodriver. And of course, the Royal knight strategist Kraft Lawrence."

"Abigor," Akasha sneered then turned her attention to the Lady with the wind armor. "Frila what are you doing? You work for Ginarth now? Have you forgotten your oaths to your king and queen?"

"Hahahahahaha, question her all you want you fool." Abigor laughed. "She is nothing but a puppet. The both of them are." Abigor said even proving his point my smacking her in the face, not even getting a flinch out of her. "A small reinforcement sent my Ginarth."

"You bastard." Akasha said about to run in.

"Akasha control yourself." Lawrence said looking just as angry. "That's what he wants. I am just as enraged she was my friend too. A great loyal knight, but…but right now she is under Ginarth's control. And our mission right now is to make sure our prince gets home. I know in my heart that she would want us to make sure he makes it there. No matter the price. That is the oath she like so many have taken, and if we must fight and beat her in order to ensure Blake gets home we must."

"Lawrence." muttered Akasha.

I shut my eyes. "You bastard." I said in anger. "You think their lives are just pawns to your own means. You think you can just control them and get away with it. That makes me angry."

I then stepped in front of Akasha and Lawrence, I could feel Asura's voice joining my own and I spoke with a commanding tone I never thought I had. "I as Prince of dragons, the son of Jewel and Arion, the son of the great goddess Artemis. Order to the defeat and death of Abigor and the recovery of both of these dragons. I will not allow these two dragons to be ordered and under the control of some dirt bag like Abigor or Ginarth."

All of a sudden lines appeared on my body emitting a light blue color, from my bag I grabbed my dragon scaled jacket and put it on. Immediately it formed into its armor form. My remaining orb that was not under our feet formed into an axe behind my back. I clicked my ring and my sword and shield appeared. I could feel my nature, ice, time/space abilities coming forth. And even though it was dusk I could feel the power of the moon, from my mother. Looking up I prayed to my mother, her blessing for help in this fight.

My eyes glowed I could feel it. My mother helping me. Providing my instincts into overdrive.

"If that is what my prince commands." Akasha said, with a blood thirsty smirk on her face bat like wings coming out of her back like wisps of smoke. "Then who am I to deny it."

Akasha had Black armor that seemed to emit some form of smoke and had red lace design woven in. The armor was honestly slightly reviling, but at the same time was obviously meant for protection. The black smoke coming off the armor giving it an eerie look. And in her one hand was a long metal spear on her left leg strapped down was a dagger.

Lawrence sighed. "I suppose we weren't going to get out of it anyway." And with a snap of his fingers armor appeared on his body. In the center of his chest piece was a tree, connecting with four other symbols just like in my mind scape. His arms and legs all plated with some black metal and gold all around the edges and the color the symbol that was in my mindscape. He had what seemed to be a broad sword and shield. His helmet was gold with wings protruding from both sides covering his head completely.

And instead of any form of hesitance in his eyes, Abigor gained a hint of excitement. "This will be fun." Abigor said giving out a sadistic laugh.

I immediately took one step forward and immediately appeared behind Abigor my orb turned axe immediately swung at him, but he just ducked, and flew up.

"Fool." Abigor said.

Immediately the two to my right and left went to attack, but before they could hit me I teleported myself once again just as Akasha and Lawrence charged in. Lawrence charging Frila. While Akasha took on the man in earth armor.

I looked up to Abiror up in the air.

'A think you could help me in the wing department?' I asked him mentally, I could've done the partial transformation myself, but it would be easier to focus on Abigor without having to also focus on making wings for myself.

'Sure, kid just give me a moment.' A said.

'Okay just try to hurry.' I said as I dodged a fire ball coming from Abigor.

The speed my mother was providing me with the moon, it felt invigorating. Immediately I felt pain in my back.

'Kid your wings are made like the nature dragons. I used your abilities from your nature dragon powers to form your wings.' A said.

'Thanks A.' I said.

'No problem kid just kick his ass.' A said.

Using my newly formed wings I propelled myself upward.

"You keep surprising me son of Artemis. I will be happy to have that head of yours as a new trophy." Abigor said his eyes showing an insane glint.

I just growled and charged, he himself charging also, as he pulled a sword out of his scabbard at his right hip. Flames encompassing his blade the second it got in contact with his hand.

Using ice I formed a layer on top of my own sword. And the moment our swords clashed steam was released. We went slash for slash, my lack of experience was made up for my increased senses, and speed. We went hit for hit. And when I couldn't block with my sword I would use my shield.

I roared with renewed vigor and teleported behind him and swung my sword down, he seeing that he was about to be hit folded his wings inward causing him to immediately dive down dodging my hit. I then put my sword in my shield and grasped my orb that was under me and made it into a spear and threw it with as much speed as I could striking him in his calf, causing him to roar in anger, as he unfurled his wings to make sure he didn't fall to the battles taking place below. Akasha fighting the earth warrior was wild. She was moving with such fluidity it was almost mesmerizing, as she took out chunks of the armor each time. Lawrence was surprisingly fighting the girl with wind armor quite well, not as greatly as Akasha, but was holding up pretty well.

"You should be paying attention to your own fight." Abigor said as a flaming ball hit my left side. Causing me to drop my sword and shield and the flames causing me to get slight burns on my arm with I had used to block the flames from hitting my face. Luckily the armor was literally made of water, so it didn't cause as much as it would've without it.

"Damn." I said seeing Abigor charge at me, but seeing him charge I used my orb spear that was still in his leg to form tendrils digging itself into the earth below stopping him in his place.

Using my abilities over Ice I formed a sword of ice. I then went into attack, but even with the pain in his leg he didn't seem the least bit distracted.

"Terra!" Abigor yelled out to him as we continued to fight.

All of a sudden, the man with earth armor that was fighting Akasha stopped and pounded his fist in the ground causing it to shake and the tendrils that had formed from his leg came loose and allowed him to rush at me. Upon contact his body lit on fire, causing my hands to burn on contact making me yell out in pain.

Hearing my pained yell. Lawrence hearing my yell. Looked in my direction. As I used ice to form all around my body in hopes to stop the burning as he pushed me lower and lower towards the ground. And if not for Lawrence I would've been paste.

Lawrence seemed to form a greyish color around himself and everyone on the ground was pushed to the ground as he was propelled by some unknown force and was able to push Abigor off me by some invisible force and caught me.

"Are you okay my prince?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes thank you." I told him getting to my feet. As Akasha finally knocked out the man in rock armor with her blood abilities pushing and ripping his armor apart and hitting him so hard he was knocked out, but she had no time to relax as she was then rushed by Frila. Then they started to clash.

"It seems I can no longer be a player in this little game." Abigor said looking at the sun as it was slowly disappearing. "Till next time with our next rematch." Abigor said with a smirk, as some amulet on his wrist lit up with a golden red glow, and just as I tried rushing him, he was gone.

"Damnit!" I roared looking down at the fight Akasha was fighting, gaining some help from Lawrence and with the two of them fighting overwhelmed the girl and beat her into unconsciousness.

"I am sorry my friend." Lawrence said looking at the unconscious girl in his arms. "It seems even in your possessed state you still held back." He chuckled.

I then landed on the ground grabbed my sword and shield and formed them into my ring once again.

"How are they?" I asked Lawrence and Akasha as she held up the man named Terra. His rock armor seemed to reform over his unconscious body.

"They are okay." Akasha said. "We are lucky they never changed to their dragon forms."

"I suspect it was to keep it somewhat low key. Ginarth most likely knew we would be close to the sacred land." Lawrence said.

"If he knew we would be so close why wouldn't he have them follow us to locate where the sacred place of dragons is located?" I asked as I hissed using my hands to form a green aura around my hands to heal my burns and cuts that I had gained fighting Abigor. And forced the lines that glowed around my body to finally dissipate back under my skin, along with the wings I had asked A form.

"What you don't know Blake is that, the entrance to the sacred land of dragons is heavily guarded, and the runes around the Inn are so strong if it senses any form of hostility for the royal line it will lash out. Striking any down. Not even Ginarth would survive." Lawrence said. "Now we must continue, before we get any other visitors."

We used my orbs as gurneys for the two dragons. When I had finished healing my wounds I then healed Akasha's as she had suffered multiple bruises and cuts. Then after her I healed Lawrence whom had the most cuts out of all us due to the razor-sharp winds he had to fend off.

As we walked we were lucky no one was out to see the two floating knights on gurneys. It seemed like around this time was curfew for everyone.

When we came up to the Halzephrone Inn, I turned to Lawrence.

"Lawrence one last question. Why would Abigor leave so suddenly when he had sustained such little damage?" I asked.

"The sun. I was gone. It is now night. He is at his weakest at night. He knew he was out classed especially when he saw Terra being taken out. He had no other options. Now we should head in. Just keep back behind myself and Akasha. We will be doing the talking, just make sure you use the mist to make your orbs seem like actual gurney's being rolled in." Lawrence said.

I nodded my head and got behind the two dragons and contorted the mist to cover my orbs. When we entered it seemed like your normal everyday Inn, nothing was off at all. It seemed to be of older style unlike to many other inns I had seen, but other then that nothing else was out of the ordinary.

Lawrence and Akasha moved to the front desk, as I waited, till finally they motioned me over. Sitting at the front desk was a man, whom seemed to be completely normal, no sort of dragon aura around him, no demi-god, or godish aura. Just normal, it was odd. The man had a business suit on, with business pants and shoes. He had brown eyes and hair and seemed to have a serious look. Not really the type of person you would expect to hide the most secret place in all the world.

"My lord show him your wrist." Lawrence said.

Immediately I held up my wrist.

"Your other wrist, my lord." Lawrence said.

"Ohhhh. Hahaha. Whoops." I said nervously as I held up my other wrist with my rock embed wrist each still glowing their respective colors. The man looked back at Lawrence and nodded. And he immediately pulled on some sort of lever and behind him opened to some sort of cave lit by what seemed to be green and blue fire.

"Let's go." Lawrence said making sure that we all were alone, before leading us all in. As the two unconscious dragons floated in behind us.

And as soon as we were all in the wooden gateway from before closed, and as soon as it was closed I stared to hear water falling and dripping. As if a water fall was under the building.

"Keep close to us my prince." Akasha said getting behind me as I was between her and Lawrence whom was leading us.

We continued to walk for what seemed like ten minutes, till finally we arrived to what looked like a mini dock with a long row boat with a dragon head at the front and at the end, behind the boat and the mini dock was a metal grate which seemed to go on forever. Above the metal grate was a water fall leading from some unknown location.

"My prince please get in the boat, make sure to get the other two in as well." Lawrence said.

I then did as I told, as I laid the two dragons on two different benches and returned my orbs to my pocket. As Akasha made her way in the boat, and Lawrence doing the same as he untied the boat, and as soon as he was seated the boat gave a small lurch causing me to almost fall in the water, but Akasha gently caught me by my arm.

"Sorry, we should've given you a warning." Akasha said gently with a tired smile.

We all were tired. The constant fighting and driving away from Abigor it was all exhausting. I looked down at the water noticing we were just moving on our own no one was rowing or anything. It was moving on its own. It was amazing.

And as if to answer my question Lawrence spoke up.

"The boat is enchanted. It will lead us to where we need to go. As soon as you entered this boat it knew where to go. Only those of the royal line will cause the boat to react and move on its own. Akasha and I would've never even be able to return unless we had you with us. Its one of the reasons it was so important we brought you back." Lawrence said.

"Thank you." I said surprising them, and upon seeing their surprised looks. "I just, if it weren't for the two of you I can't even see myself making it here, this far. Let alone in one piece. And you both took the risk of never seeing your home again to save me and bring me here, so once again thank you both."

The two smiled at me. "Of course, we would, we both took oaths to make sure you get home. And plus, our prince was in danger we would be damned if we didn't bring you back. The honor and pleasure is ours. It was great getting to know you, and to fight alongside you." Akasha said with a large smile.

I had small tears in my eyes which I just gave out a small laugh. And smiled at them brightly.

The boat continued to lead us through a concrete tunnel till finally we were out on the ocean. The ocean was actually somewhat calm, the waves crashed softly against the rocks around us, and seagulls flew around us diving to the sea then back up. Nothing was dark to me since I could basically see in the dark, but it was still an amazing sight.

We continued to move at an amazing speed till finally I started to feel the boat start to lift. And eventually we were floating above the Celtic sea.

"Um I don't think boats like this are supposed to float." I said looking down seeing some sort of fog at the bottom of the boat causing us to fly above the sea.

"This is the only way to get to where we need to go. This boat is the tether to our sacred land. We will be arriving to the barrier soon enough." Lawrence said looking at me motioning towards me to move to him.

I stood making sure not to lose my balance in fear of falling and switched spots with Lawrence allowing me at the front of the boat and him at the back. I had no clue why he wanted to switch positions, but I was curious.

The boat was slowing down, till finally we came to a stop, we were just sitting in the air. As if the boat was expecting me to do something.

"My lord, please stand." Lawrence said.

I did as instructed and looked at him questioningly.

"Now hold up the same wrist you showed the man back at the inn. The rest will take care of itself." Lawrence said.

I looked to Akasha and she just gave a reasurrring smile.

I took in a deep breath slightly nervous and lifted my wrist. And the reaction was instantaneous. All the stones one my wrist glowed brightly their respective colors and formed into one singular color hitting into some barrier. After a couple seconds my wrist stopped glowing brightly, and all of a sudden, a mystical barrier appeared. It shimmered for a couple seconds, then the same symbol that was in my mindscape and on Lawrence armor appeared where the light from my wrist had contacted the barrier. The symbols glowed a bright gold color, and the boat itself seemed to glow runes which hadn't once been there before but now were due to the barriers reaction, and then slowly the boat started to move once again.

I then sat and watched as we made our way through the barrier. And what I saw left me complete and utterly speechless and my only thoughts **were I wish Ember, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover could be here to see this**.

* * *

 **So this is another chapter finished and honestly I really enjoyed it. I don't really know how exactly I feel about the fighting scene but I hope it was good? Tell me your thoughts about the fight, about the scenes leading up to it and how I made the actual scene going to the Sacred land of dragons. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did typing it.**

 **Well anyway have an awesome day. And till next time see ya.**

 **If your new make sure to follow (updates you via email when the next chapter comes out) and if you really enjoyed click the favorite button. All the supports goes a long way and helps by telling me that people really enjoy what I am putting out.**


	7. Chapter 6: Just tell me already

**The Child Of the Moon: The Battle of the Labyrinth**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Percy Jackson: The battle of the Labyrinth", as all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only things I own are oc's and the dragons everything else I don't.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's, suggestions will be appreciated in this story, so just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story. Other than that, guys please enjoy the story, and have an awesome day.

Cover image done by: xXCrazyBunnyXx on deviantart

 **Chapter 6: Just tell me already**

Once the last bits of our boat were through the barrier it closed behind us sealing us inside. Luckily, we had made it in one piece. I mean we were all battered, tired and bruised, but at least we were alive and all in one piece. Luckily however that same pain, and tiredness was soon replaced by awe. The sights before us, to me just couldn't be real, it was only something you could ever hear about in a fairytale. And honestly this paradise was bigger then what I had originally pictured or had dreamt about, then again in my dreams I never really had a full exact view of everything.

In front of us floating above the Celtic sea was an island, it was in a crescent shape, with waterfalls coming down the sides of the giant floating rock, with other islands surrounding it along with a smaller one in the center of the crescent main island. The main island had a large forest full of thriving wildlife. On the island was a large castle, and just like in my dream made of pure gold, behind the actual castle was a large beam of light constantly changing in color. The castle was large and gigantic and was centered in the area of small towns, which were glowing with lights as the night had made all the lights stand out, even with my abilities to see in the night. The castle walls had flags hanging from the top like banners, on the tips of the castle towers were flags all holding the same symbol that was in my mindscape and on Lawrence's armor. The castle had a total of five different towers. Surprisingly the island was not as low tech as I had imagined it would be. Around the whole island were some energy railings with energy powered trains moving at high speeds, going from place to place, I guessed not all dragons preferred to just fly. The energy coming off looked to be the same as the glowing beam behind the castle, as it was constantly changing colors to match the beam. To my shock there were no cars at all. None were sitting on the streets it was completely bare. In fact, the only lights on the roads besides the glowing of the houses were small street lamp posts on each corner of the roads. Which I guess made sense, why drive around when you're a dragon that could just fly. The small island in the center of the crescent had a small-scale castle which was surrounded by four stone dragons. Each one holding a different symbol in their mouths, the small island itself was connected to the main island due to some sort of high energy chains.

Connecting to the main island were chains which held all other islands that were surrounding it. Each Island that was connected to the main island seemed to have a biome all of their own, apart from the small island that had the mini castle on it.

One island that was connected had a desert. The desert from what I could tell was calm and silent apart of course from the constant shifting of the sand that seemed to blow up in wisps. I could also see small amounts of movement as well it was very intriguing.

Another Island had a forest the forest was a bit lively with sounds of crickets, luckily I was able to hear the noises with my enhanced hearing because without it I would not had been able to hear the dragon noises from the forest. There was chittering, roaring, many different noises. Some however just sounded off and weird, but I assumed it was a different way of communicating then I was ever used to. There were also normal noises from the forest as well, such as wolf howling, elk calls, bear growls, and so much more it was incredible. The forest also made me yearn to want to be in it. The forest just kept calling me, almost enticing. The place was truly wild, a place I knew Grover and the other satyr's and nymphs would love. I wondered if there were actually in the forest but knowing how secretive I doubted it.

In addition to the many islands there was also a volcanic island. In the center of the island there was a large volcano which was spewing endless amounts of magma. There were also flaming rocks rocketing out of the volcano, but it seemed natural as the land scape would just magically fix itself it the rock left a crater. The land scape seemed to have no life, but I knew that was a lie. There were bound to be lava and all other fiery dragons on the land covered in flames.

The Next Island was mainly just a large lake with what I could assume was fresh water, that was constantly dumping into the sea below, but the water never seemed to dip, it was endless. On parts of the large lake were small islands with trees and other vegetation. It really looked amazing especially with the moon that was reflecting off the water, especially when fish would just randomly jump out and dive back down.

The next island was one full of snow, with pine trees and mountains that were just covered in sleets of snow. There were even mountains made of actual ice. Above the mountains were clouds that just continued to rain down snow, but the snow never seemed to grow it just stayed at a constant amount. But it was an amazing site to see. I knew if a normal human were to walk in there they would easily gain hypothermia with in minutes even if they wore the warmest clothes they could. But interestingly enough with my nature abilities with sensing auras I could tell wildlife thrived in the forest. I had no clue how with how cold it must've been, but they were thriving.

The next island that had caught my attention seemed to have a rainforest kind of vibe. The trees obviously had the same as the ones you would find in the Amazon. Only these, these were thriving, these proved what a rainforest was supposed to look like, especially because it had not a single shred of evidence that any human intervention was there. The whole rainforest was thriving living in harmony. There were jaguars jumping from tree to tree. monkeys hollering, and so many other animals. Dragons of course were also within the dense jungle, but none I could really make out since we were so far and constantly moving in the floating boat, but it really was incredible. And amazingly just like the Island of ice it had rain clouds above the rainforest constantly raining, it would sometimes stop, but then would pick up again. It never looked to be flooding, since the only water that came out was from the small river that ran down the middle of the Island.

And all of these islands seemed to go on forever. They all seemed endless. It truly was a paradise, a place that made me kind never want to leave. To stay, this showed how things could thrive if humans had not intervened. Being the Son of Artemis really made me understand nature. I was connected, perhaps not as deeply as Grover or other nature spirits, but I could feel it. It was a living thing, and here it thrived and lived peacefully.

What was even more surprising was the fact there were even more islands. Those were just a few. There were islands fit for all dragons. It was a place all dragons could live and thriving. Just simply incredible, and it was all out here in the middle of nowhere floating above the Celtic sea. And no one had any clue it was here. This massive place full of so many wonders and islands would stick out like a sore thumb, but that barrier seemed to act like the one at camp, it probably controlled the weathers that were on each island and everything, making sure no mortals had any clue this place was here, but that was just a guess. Maybe even protecting this place from the gods as well.

Looking beneath the boat I saw fins and ridges of dragons swimming beneath us in the depths below. I also noticed dragons flying, roaring around each individual island and some even heading towards the mainland. The place had dragons everywhere. The book had said dragons were hunted to almost extinction. This place showed that the book was limited in its knowledge, it shows that its previous owner must've not really been able to build up on its content. Not to mention the dragons Ginarth had in his control. The mad dragon most likely had hundreds if not thousands in his own command. This place was thriving. But also made me very confused.

"My prince you seem confused?" Lawrence asked seeing my puzzled expression.

"How are so many dragons here?" I asked gesturing to the dragons below and above.

Akasha whom was looking at the main island in glee now turned my direction. Want to join in on the conversation curious as to why I was confused.

"The only ones that are capable of getting in are the royal line, however in cases of emergency, such as what had happened a century ago with Ginarth and the Greek gods, the queen and king before they went in their comas, were able to help others escape from their wrath. What you see before you is the tenacity and love the King and Queen have for their people. However, the only ones actually allowed access to the castle itself are the royal line and their royal guards. Where the King and Queen were recovering in the castle was a place of great secrecy." Lawrence said.

"Wow that's incredible." I said feeling a weird tug in the pit of my stomach, a sort of sense of familiarity it was slightly comforting."But if they had not gone into a coma after the Ginarth incident, how did they?" I asked.

Lawrence gained a thinking pose, however Akasha answered.

"No one knows unfortunately, one day they were ruling then, they had gone into privacy and when some guards had gone to check on them they found them unconscious in their rooms. The only reason they have not died due to malnutrition has been because of the soul and medical dragons we have in the castle." Akasha said.

"That's odd." I said scratching my head still slightly puzzled.

"You will know when you talk to your mother." Lawrence said.

I nodded my head accepting Lawrence's answer and continued to take in the sights. The place was just breathtaking. The thoughts of my friends continued to filter in my head. And honestly, I missed them. I missed Percy's goofiness, Grover's constant worrying, Annabeth's constant knowledge about the gods and her constant nagging to read my book, and Ember's constant care and love. I missed them all. And I could not wait to get back to them, this place may be a paradise, but my main objective was to train and let them know not just about Ginarth, but also about Kronos and their plans. And hopefully gain their support in the coming fight.

Finally, we reached the mainland and our boat stopped at what seemed to be a small dock and were greeted with the sight of fifty royal guards, and five nurses were present among the guards. I could tell them apart from their very apparent dress differences. As the guards had armor of that of a warrior, while the nurses seemed to have a different lighter weighted armor, with red crosses on the sides of their shoulder plates.

When we all exited the boat, the nurses were about to come to me first, but I just stopped them and pointed to the two unconscious dragons in the boat and explained the situation to them. And when I had mentioned Ginarth they all seemed to stiffen, and gain looks of worry, but it soon passed as I had continued on with explaining our two captives.

The nurses nodded at me as two made their way to the unconscious two in the boat, two nurses made their way to both Lawrence and Akasha, and one staying with me to check on me. Each one had a med kit in hand and tended to all our wounds. But for the most part it was just a bunch of bandages and explaining to each of us that we will be needing rest once the meeting with the queen was over with, as we were all obviously worn out. Once we were all checked out, and two guards grabbed the ones in the boat, hefting the two like two sacks of potatoes, then we all made our way to the castle. The Guards all surround myself, Lawrence and Akasha, while two separate guards took the unconscious dragons with them to the infirmary along with all the medical guards to make sure they were not still under Ginarth's control.

Each Guard seemed to have their own armor, made of different material, but all had the exact same symbol, the one on Lawrence's own armor except they also had one other symbol on the shoulders, each symbol representing an element, which was most likely the unique element each knight wielded. All of them did not speak a single word. Each one had a helmet on their heads, only allowing their eyes to be seen, they had what seemed to be different weapons, most likely all of them trained in a different type of weapon, since I noticed some had spears, others had swords, some even just having daggers. The weaponry was especially odd as the metal was all made with some weird metal, something I had never seen before, and each different from the rest, each unique to its wielder.

The guards surrounding us then lead myself, Lawrence and Akasha towards the castle. And luckily it was the middle of night, so we gained little to no attention. The only attention in which we gained were the sight from the dragons above, which seemed to hover up above and seemed to bow their heads then would head back up above the clouds, roaring and would give out shrieks of joy. Flames, lightning, and so many other elements seemed to shroud the clouds in an amazing light show.

"Wow." I said in amazement.

Akasha giggled next to me. "You think this is a lot of dragons wait till day time, this is nothing."

"Really? Do they do the light show all the time too?" I asked.

"No." Akasha said with a small sad smile. "But this is a special occasion, we are getting our prince back. Honestly It's…it's been too many years since we have had our prince back home where he belongs."

I smiled sadly at her. "I know, and I'm sorry for everyone's lose. I know the two princes meant a lot to the kingdom."

"You have no idea." She said sadly. "But I suppose that's in the past now, nothing we can do, all we can do is be glad you are here, happy you are safe and alive, or else chaos knows what we would do." Akasha smiled sadly.

I nodded my head, and we all continued to walk in silence up the pathway towards the castle anxious for the meeting with the queen.

As we came closer to the castle I could make out the finer details of the castle, and the outside looked exactly like my dream I had when we were after the fleece, however due to my limited viewing of the castle I wasn't able to see the full scope, but now that I was, it was incredible. The castle was made of pure gold. Large pillars stood with large columns which connected with various parts of the whole castle. There were gothic windows on the front above a large double which looked to be made of marble. The outside also consisted of a dragon marble fountain, the dragon was in the center wrapped around a small mountain with a crown atop of its head and from its mouth was spewing out what seemed to be both gold and silver, like literal gold and silver. It was insane. Around the fountain was the pathway leading to the staircase, and to the large double doors. On the outside of the path were marble pillars leading up and around the castle going along the edge of all the paths around the courtyard of the castle, and the many gardens that the castle seemed to have.

When we finally reached the beginning of the staircase leading to the large double doors, the guards seemed to form to large lines their shield pointed ends hitting the ground, each knight pulled out their swords and pointed up in an arc, creating a single pathway towards the doors, one way forward and one way back. I looked at Akasha and Lawrence.

"It seems my prince this is where we must part ways." Lawrence said.

I felt myself sadden slightly but was pulled into a tight hug by Akasha.

"We will talk again, I promise. We aren't going anywhere." Akasha said with a small smile.

I pulled away from Akasha wiping the small tears from my face that I totally blamed the wind for, then turned to Lawrence.

Lawrence was about to give a salute, but I stopped him before he could and grasped the inside of his forearm.

"Thank you, the both of you. Without the two of you I would've never had been able to make it here. So, thank you both really." I said with a smile.

Lawrence gave a small smile from his usually stoic façade. "It was a great duty and honor, my prince. Now I do believe someone is waiting."

I smiled and released his arm and took in a deep breath and with one last look at the two new friends I made, I made my way to the double doors, and was greeted with the greatest sight I had seen in the past few days.

Standing in front of me was my adoptive mother, May. Tears in her eyes and both hands held to her chest and the happiest smile gracing her face. Upon seeing her I lunged forward almost toppling us to the ground and hugged her tightly.

"Thought I had lost you for a second time." I mumbled into her stomach.

I then felt small feminine hands run through my hair. "No, my sweet boy. You haven't lost me nor will you ever. It's a promise of a lifetime."

"Thank the gods." I mumbled.

She then pulled me away with a small smile and kissed my forehead. "I believe we have someone to meet." My mom said with a smile, but I could tell it was fake, she was sad about something, but I really couldn't tell what.

"Wait, I have so many questions. Like why the heck are you here? I thought we were meeting my grandparents?" I said confusedly.

"Sweet heart, there's a lot of things that need to be answered and I promise you will get those answers. Just hold out just a bit longer, please sweet heart. I know it's hard not knowing but believe me it is easier to hear from the one in this castle I promise. She Is quite a nice woman, once you get to know her anyway." My mom said gently, still showing that same fake smile.

I groaned more waiting. I wanted answers damnit. I earned them, I had gone through this wild goose chase for the past few days, I at least earned some answers, but seeing the sincerity in my mother's eyes weakened my resolve and caused me to sigh.

"Alright mom. But I expect some answers from the both of you, whatever the heck is going on I deserve to know." I said.

She nodded. "I promise. Just when we answer your questions just promise me you will be sitting…. it's going to be a lot to take in." She said nervously.

"Oooookay." I said skeptically.

She then gripped my hand tightly, and then pushed one of the large double doors open to a crack and the two of us walked through.

Once inside I was greeted by the sight of the queen of dragons pacing in front of two unpreoccupied thrones, her crown adoring her head, the woman not looking a day over twenty-five at most. Her emerald reptilian slited eyes seemed to be distracted as she was in full of thought. Her armor was completely golden with a glowing orb in the center of her chest with it constantly changing in color with lines running throughout her armor all connected to her orb. She also had the same symbol engraved on the orb that was on all the knights armor. Laced in the armor were what runes that looked to be a mix of languages some Greek others completely flew over my head. It was odd, but it eluded a power that made even the most powerful things look like a toy. She also wore golden armor that covered each leg and led to greaves that connected to her golden armor boots, with lines that met up to the breastplate as if the whole thing was just one massive piece of armor. To add to the armor instead of gauntlets she had white gloves that reached up to her elbows, with glowing orbs on the back of each of her hands, and much like the glowing orb in the center of her chest it too was glowing different colors. Her crown sat atop her head, the gems in each center of the tips of the crown, continued glowed different colors just like her armor. And in the sheath on her right hip was a blade made of the same metal as all the other knights, the swords shape resembled that of a scabbard, but it too like her armor seemed to elude a power unimaginable.

'mother.' I heard Asura mutter in my mind.

'You okay A?' I asked.

'Yea kid, just been a while is all.' Asura said and finished by cutting the connection, and I didn't stop him. He deserved privacy. Seeing and witnessing all of this just through my eyes and not actually being here must be tough. I mean the guy died as a kid. I felt bad for him. Life could honestly be cruel sometimes. But I suppose that's why you surround yourself with loved ones to fill the void and make yourself happy.

My mom next to me then let out a small cough as she gently pushed me forward causing me to get out of my stupor and caused me to let out a small yelp, as I had almost lost balance and almost fell. And in the process had caught the attention of the woman pacing around her throne. She then looked up at me with a deer caught in headlights look, and seemed to gain a look of nervousness, however that only last a second as all of a sudden, her eyes gained a ghostly veil over them and a rush of power came her way.

Expecting the worst, I shoved my mom behind me and summoned my orbs to me, two orbs covering our sides and the other two forming swords in my hands. I then gained a defensive position in case anything was to happen.

"Blake." My mothers voice said gently, as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked getting my eyes off the queen and looked at my adoptive mother.

My mom just gave a sad smile and gestured gently with her hand for me to look at dragon queen's eyes once again. And as soon as I did I instantly felt a large well of guilt for even thinking about attacking the woman that was in front of me, as the woman in front of me started crying large tears, her aura exuded a changing color never staying as one single color, but it did seem to flash a more yellowish brightness to it. I couldn't tell what she was feeling or her intentions, but I felt a large amount of guilt for her sadness, and I had no clue why.

"You really are him." Jewel finally spoke her voice melodic, and happy, and with a slight British accent mixed in as well.

"Ummmm, who?" I asked feeling kind of stupid, as I made my orbs go back into my pockets.

"You're my Asura." Jewel said gently her tears still flowing.

"I mean I wouldn't say that. My name is Blake actually, not Asura. Nice to meet you though." I said nervously, and awkwardly as I rubbed the back of my head with my right hand.

Jewel wiped her tears off her face, with the right side of her hand, and gained a bright smile even I could tell this was most likely the first smile she has had in a long, long time.

And within a blur I felt myself grasped tightly in a tight hug. I looked to see I was now where she stood in front of the throne. I was no where near my adoptive mother anymore, whom had started making her way towards us.

"Umm, as much as you seemed like nice person, your majesty. You-"

"Nononono." Jewel said admonishingly as if chastising a child. Herself betraying her royal visage and spoke as if being slightly childish herself.

"No?" I asked trying to pull out of her grasp, but her grasp seemed to tighten and for one who looked so delicate, she sure as hell had strength.

"You do not call family by such titles. You may call me mother, mom….Jewel, but your majesty will just not do." Jewel said in a way that kind of reminded me of a way May would sometimes chastise me.

I swear I already had two mothers, now she was adding to the list. Damn did I miss my dad.

"Oooookay, well then Jewel if you wouldn't mind could you please allow me to breath." I let out as I was slowly losing oxygen.

"Oh yes, sorry." Jewel said gently brushing her white hair out of her face, and behind her pointed ears, her face was now sporting a small nervous blush, and gently released me but kept me at arm's length. "My apologies, I do tend to get bit carried away. I guess you could say ever since I was kid I always was a bit…hyperactive."

"That's okay, but," I said looking at my adoptive mother who just gave me a supporting look. I then took in a deep breath and continued. "I was promised answers. And I apologize for my forwardness, but I would be very happy to get them now."

"Of course, sweet child. What would you like to know?" Jewel said her green eyes now showing small squares all connected by a single line spinning quickly around her slited pupil.

* * *

 **Hey everyone how's it going. So I am sorry for how long it took for me to post this, but I really wanted this to come out great, so I decided to take a bit longer, and I am glad I did. I changed a lot for this chapter, when I had initially typed it, and I had looked over it a couple times to find the right way to put it together, and I hope you all liked it as well.**

 **Tell me your thoughts and opinions on the story. Whether you liked or disliked the chapter. Tell me why you liked it or disliked it. Everything helps me in both becoming a better writer and providing better content for you the readers.**

 **And if you really liked it hit the favorite or follow button. Following the story will update you on when a new chapter comes out, and favoriting it lets me know you really enjoy the story as a whole.**

 **So thank you all who have been messaging me and reviewing, and till next time see you all later.**


	8. Chapter 7: Mysteries revealed

**The Child Of the Moon: The Battle of the Labyrinth**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Percy Jackson: The battle of the Labyrinth", as all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only things I own are oc's and the dragons everything else I don't.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's, suggestions will be appreciated in this story, so just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story. Other than that, guys please enjoy the story, and have an awesome day.

Cover image done by: xXCrazyBunnyXx on deviantart

 **Chapter 7: Mysteries revealed**

It's not that I didn't have any questions to ask. In fact, I had tons and tons of questions that I wanted to be answered, but it was just difficult to decide where to even begin. I had a multitude of questions ranging from my adoptive mother to the being currently in my head. Just so many I had no clue how to even arrange my thoughts to begin. I've had a few answered over the years but none were very definitive and I knew that if anyone could answer the questions I had it would be the woman in front of me.

"Why don't you start with your easier questions then, we can get into your more…complex questions?" Jewel said her voice soft, and her green reptilian eyes conveying gentleness.

"How did you-?"

"Know what you were thinking?" Jewel giggled. "You obviously have not read far into that book of yours you have in your pack."

As if on command the book appeared in my hands, causing me to freak slightly, almost causing me to lose grip of said book and caused Jewel to giggle. My mother May just gave a nervous look at me.

'This lady certainly doesn't hold back does she.' I thought to myself.

"I find being direct the best way to talk to someone, plus it gets things done a lot faster." Jewel said with a smile and wink. She then beckoned me to hand her the book, which I did with reluctance luckily, she didn't seem offended by my hesitance.

Jewel then opened the book and gave a slight huff as she read some of the text in the book.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"The book just is very limiting." Jewel said looking a bit miffed at the book as if her favorite food had just been spit in.

"Huh? It seems pretty packed full of stuff to me." I said.

Jewel shook her head a small frown on her face. "This book is detailed as if a dragons' looks and appearance is set in stone as if this is the exact way they are supposed to look. And it describes some of their abilities but not in depth. Which is honestly quite disturbing. Each dragon's appearance is usually very different, for example a dragons horns or their frills on their back or tail, the only thing that never changes is their color unless it's a unique ability. And usually their abilities are a lot deeper then what the book makes them out to be. The books seems to be giving out a general description or an overview rather then a detailed one. Then again it has been gone for quite some time. Who knows whose been tampering with it." Jewel said her eyes narrowing with her reptilian slit eyes and the squares surrounding her pupil seemed to swirl in a circle.

The book then seemed to glow a bright golden color around her hands and then the book condensed and some of the once gone and ripped out pages were replaced. The old worn and torn book seemed to fix right before my eyes, the leather exterior replaced by a smell of new leather and deep engravings with the front saying _**A world of**_ _**Dragons/Wyverns**_ **.** On the spine of the book were runes, a few of the letters in Greek and others in a completely foreign language.

"As you probably already know the book tends to have a mind of its own gaining knowledge from the one holding it. But since its been for so long out of our hands its been lacking and lost some of the knowledge it should've had. We will have to fill in some of these gaps that the book never really mentioned to you, however it shouldn't be too extensive though." Jewel said.

I nodded my head as she gently handed me back the book and I placed it in my pack.

"So now back to what we were discussing." Jewel said. "What other questions do you have for me."

"Why is Asura in my head?" I instantly asked without really thinking causing Jewel to look at me in surprise and disbelief. My mother May who had sat down on a sort of bench while the talking had began also looked shock her eyes wide as she stared at the floor.

"W-what did you say?" Jewel asked her eyes glazed over slightly.

I gulped down my nervousness and took in a deep breath. "I asked, why is Asura in my mind? I don't understand we both speculate its due to myself being a demi-god, but we are both curious."

There was a pause a long pause, not a single noise was made. Jewel looked as if she was about to faint. And my mom just sat in shocked silence.

I then took the initiative and waved my hand in front of the dragon queens face. Trying to get her to snap out of her shock.

"Uhhh your majesty, uh Jewel." I said.

She shook herself and tried to regain her composure. And her voice hitched and cracked slightly. "D-d-did you just say Asura is inside of you as in can talk to you?"

"Y-yes. I just said that." I said nervousness laced in my tone.

'Kid you really shouldn't have said anything.' Asura said gently with a hint of sadness laced in his voice. 'There really is no way out of your brain, and no sense in bringing this to her attention, if anything it will make things more complicated for everyone. It was really foolish, think before you talk.'

I flinched knowing he was right. I was careless with my question. I felt a pang of guilt hit me. 'I'm sorry A.' I thought to him but received no reply.

"W-what is it?" Jewel asked sensing my guilt and heard my thoughts.

"Y-you couldn't hear him?" I asked.

"No." Jewel said her eyes wide. "Why? What did he say?"

"It was nothing important. Just-." I then trailed off, but even though I didn't finish what I was going to say she knew what I was going to say due to her somehow reading my mind.

Jewel frowned slightly as if in thought. "I-I would be lying if I said I didn't want to know more about it, but I-I know I have to accept the inevitable questions I have within myself about my boy. I have to say I have never heard of this happening. And even with my soul sensing abilities I cannot sense another presence. The only presence I can sense is your own."

"Soul sensing? Is that what my nature abilities are called?" I asked.

"No. What you sense is their aura. Their aura in a sense is a shell of the soul, which in a way is their sense of their intentions whether to do harm or not. The abilities I refer to are the ones soul dragons possess. For example, yours, your soul is a green color. It shows that yours intone deeply with nature and the creatures that support it. But other than that, nothing else, no other soul to be found. Except for the fact its connected to another's very far away I believe to be your mate? Correct?"

This caused me to nod my head that it was Embers, she was the only one that instantly came to mind. And another pang of guilt shot through me I still had to contact her, tell her I was okay. Gods knows what she was doing right now.

And before I could ask another question about my soul. She seemed to had read my mind because she answered my thoughts right away. "Our abilities do not reflect the color of the soul. Hence why your soul is green and not a rainbow."

"So, you don't think it may be something deeper than the fact I am a demi-god?" I asked.

"Now, I never said that. I think you being a demi-god is part of it, but it may be something else that I cannot think of. The odd thing here is, is I would think that I would've seen a part of him somewhere within your soul however it seems your dragon soul which would be separate from your own due to being his reincarnation has fully merged into your own. Which in turn would make him in a sense disappear. He should not be existing in your mind. He would in a sense be a consciousness within your own. But it seems that consciousness would have to be connected to your soul. But its not visible. That would have to be the only way he is even existing within your mind. I'm thinking that perhaps for the first time ever a soul formed its own consciousness to provide guidance for you. So, in a sense the soul made a defense mechanism which would be my Asura. So, I would say its due to both you and his soul."

It was hard to warp my head around. Very hard. Hell, for Asura it was probably just as difficult.

"Well I didn't think it would be that complex." I said with a nervous chuckle.

She nodded her head understanding the circumstances were most likely very difficult to comprehend.

After a few moments of silence Jewel gained a thoughtful look. And then she let out a sigh of sadness, as her eyes then gained the look of someone way older, someone who has gone through many stiffs and lost many loved ones, it was as if looking at a war veteran. Defiantly not the look you would expect from someone who looked to be about twenty-five years old and had lead the life of a royal.

"I want-I want to say something." Jewel said looking at me gently and nervously. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, so if you don't mind, can I address Asura for a second."

"I uh, um sure I guess." I said uncomfortably. Not exactly sure how to respond to such a request, since she would be talking towards me but not too me.

She nodded her head and took in a deep breath and moved her hair that had moved in her face behind her ear. "Asura. I know you can hear me and while this pains me. Pains me so much it hurts my very core. You passed on very young so young you didn't even get a chance at life." Jewel started her eyes welling with tears, but she continued, most likely because if she did stop she would break down. "It was unfair. And while I am sure you lived some form of life due to becoming a spirit. I want to apologize for your father and I's weakness, we-we as much as I hate it failed as parents and were not strong enough to protect you. And I am so sorry for that my hatchling." Jewel said as she started to weep her tears flowing like a river. "And for this young hatchling's sake I must let you go."

Immediately my eyes widened with shock not expecting such a reaction. And honestly, I would be lying if I said I would be okay with her looking at me as if I was Asura. And I know that's selfish of me, but it would hurt even though it shouldn't since I just met the woman. I felt a connection to her, this place and everything around me which felt both wrong and right. And honestly the simple fact was, was that I'm not Asura. I am Blake. Not Asura. And for someone to view me as someone completely different it would hurt. It would make it seem like I'm not enough, like me being Blake was not okay I had to be someone else entirely.

"So, I am sorry to let you go my baby boy. But just know your father and I loved you. Both you and your older brother so very much. And while you exist within this boy, I can no longer view you as the same, because if I do I don't think I will ever be able to view Blake here as anything else but you Asura."

'Blake…relay a message for me…please." Asura said his voice hitching slightly.

I just gave a mental nod. She had her eyes closed her body was wracking with tremors and her arms had curled around her midsection. All the strength she had before, was gone and in her place was a mourning mother whose lost too much.

Then as if on instinct I walked up to the woman and wrapped my arms around her. She let out a breath of surprise and opened her watery green eyes and when I pulled away I smiled, causing her breath to hitch slightly in surprise.

And as soon as Asura started his message I spoke repeating after him word for word. "Asura says he doesn't blame either you or his father. He says that while he has passed on he did as you said and got to live some sort of a life as a spirit. He got to experience a great many things. He got to meet Lady Chaos. He learned how to talk, how to write, how to read and while he had to do that on his own, he was not completely alone, since Lady Chaos had become a sort of mother figure for him. He made sure to learn as much as possible. He even remembers the first time he met his mother's eyes, your eyes. He remembers how bright and warm they were. And he understands that you must put those who have passed to rest. He asks that you please move on. Move on not from the pain of your loss, but to accept what has come to pass and put faith in Blake." I said shocking both myself and her as her half-lidded eyes went wide once again her mouth slightly agape from shock.

"A-and he said that while he cannot convey this as much as he would like he loves you and his father. And just wants you both to know no matter what he is proud to call himself Asura prince of dragons son of both Arion and Jewel the King and Queen of dragons. And asks…Asura I am not saying that." I said with a watery laugh, as this kind of was touching and caused a couple of tears to leak.

"What?" Jewel asked gently her tears now ones of happiness, getting over her shock and looked to truly be at peace. She seemed happy, whole, as if she could finally after a so long move on.

I scratched the back of my head and sighed. "He asked that you help out his idiot for an incarnate. And to treat me as my own person. That while I could never be nearly as awesome as he was I make for a pretty good kid."

'Asura you're a bastard.' I thought to him.

The only reply I got was a watery chuckle I could tell what the queen of dragons had said had gotten to him. Asura was happy and at peace just as much as his mother.

I then heard Jewel giggle.

"What?" I asked.

"You called him a bastard. Just makes me think you two must be bickering like siblings. It just makes me happy to know you two are here for each other." Jewel said with a massive cheesy grin.

"Oi, he is though. The guy thinks he is all that just because he knows so much. His ego's as bad as Zeus's and that's saying a lot." I said childishly.

Jewels gentle giggles turned into straight out belly lurching laughter as she put a hand to her stomach as she laughed hard. And then she whipped the last few tears from her eyes.

'Watch it brat or I will give you a headache you won't forget.' Asura said his voice raising slightly.

'Oh yeah do it, and I picture the guy in that Naruto manga Might Guy dancing screaming about youth.' I said with an evil smirk.

'Don't you dare. How anyone can draw someone with such huge caterpillar eyebrows and a green jumpsuit I have no clue. Its freaky.' Asura said his tone shivering at just the thought.

When I finally got out of the arguing match between Asura and I. I noticed my mom giving me a weird look and Jewel giving me a look of amusement.

I then coughed into my hand getting back to being serious. "Sorry about that. Can I ask about one last thing?"

"Of course." Jewel said smiling.

I took in a deep breath and released it as Jewel waited patiently. She knew what I was going to ask but she respected my nervousness and waited for me to mentally prepare myself for the question I was going to ask and what information I would receive as my answer.

'Its now or never.' I thought to myself.

"Why exactly is my mother here? Mom how do you know about them and how are you involved?" I asked both Jewel and my mom.

Jewel looked at my mom for a second and my mom just nodded her head looking down not meeting my eyes.

Jewel shifted looking uncomfortable. Then she took in a deep breath and then with her hand she made a small chair behind me and gestured me to sit. At first, I resisted wanting my answers immediately, but she shook her head and my mom finally looking at my eyes pleaded that I sat. After some persuasion I did. From both of their reactions something was wrong, and I was not happy with that fact.

"Blake there is no easy way to say this, and while I would prefer to outright tell you it would be quite difficult to understand so I'm going to give a small history as to why Arion and I had gone into our comas a little over thirty years ago." Jewel said gently.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with my mother." I said irritably.

'Calm down Blake.' Asura said. 'I am sure she will get to it, be patient kid.'

"I will get to it just please let me tell you this then it will make sense." Jewel said calmly.

"Alright." I muttered.

"So, as I was saying a little over thirty years ago. Arion and I were still recovering from the attack Ginarth had done a little over a century ago. And while I had little to no damage. My mate had taken on a lot. Ginarth had somehow done damage I hadn't thought possible to Arion, with our abilities it would make it rather difficult for anyone to harm him to the extent he did. To say in the least my husband was still exhausted. And the two of us knew that eventually Asura would soon return to our mortal plane. It was just a matter of finding him. But we both knew we couldn't leave the haven we currently were at. We took risks as it was by saving as many of our kind as we could from the Olympians. So, we thought of a different means." Jewel said gently.

"What means?" I asked

"Me." My mother said.

"What." I said looking at my mother.

"Well your father and I more specifically." My mother said.

"But that makes no sense why they would send a mortal and Olympian demi-god?" I asked.

My mother then looked to Jewel to answer.

"Arion and I didn't choose either of those options. We wouldn't ever send such. We took more extreme measures. It would then be what lead to our comas, our thirty yearlong comas. The one Olympian your father and I trusted above all others was Athena her knowledge and her relationship with Arion and I allowed her to understand it was not our fault for what was had come to pass. That the accident that happened with my other child's reincarnation was not at the fault of anyone but Ginarth and unlike the other Olympians she did not hunt us, and we allowed her counsel here. And from her we learned a new way we could collect our other child without actually being there."

"W-what did you two do? Does that mean-. Wait that would mean." I said looking at my mother in shock.

"Yes, you see. Arion and I split our souls. Mine had formed into a child I named May. And your father unfortunately unable to do so in his weakened state had help of Athena creating a demigod. We made them both mortal, and in your father's case a demi-god so they wouldn't exude an aura of dragon hood which would be a dead give away to Ginarth and his followers. And after we sent the two of them away the strain was too much on our bodies and the two of us fell into comas.

"Wait so you-. You are her." I asked my mother gesturing to the queen of dragons.

"Y-yes I am. Your father and I the both of us were from the two of them and in turn made the two of us soulmates which made the two of us naturally gravitate towards each other, no matter how far away we were from each other. We both had no clue of our origins or anything. We both were orphans adopted into families and lived out our lives, and the day after our wedding. We decided out of some sort of pull that we would spend our honeymoon at the Yosemite National park. We decided to go camp there. Then one day when we had gotten lost, from our camp we heard a noise. That noise being you along with Luna of course, and before we knew it you were ours. Our child. Then after your father's death, and you and your friends saving me I thought life would get back to normal. Then…then you told me about your dragon abilities and in the back of my head some sort of click happened and I knew I had to bring you here to the U.K. I had no clue why, but I just had to. And as soon as I was here I was forced to leave you behind I barely had time to even leave you a note as I was transported here to this paradise. And that's when the memories came to me. The reason of my whole existence." My mother now standing her face showing nothing but sadness.

"And by tomorrow at sunset we will once more be whole." Jewel said gently.

"No!" I said standing knocked the chair I had previously been sitting in down to the marble floor.

'Kid.' Asura said in worry.

"Blake." My mother said gently.

"Your lying. The both of you. This some sick joke. And I'm not laughing." I said accusingly.

"I wish I was sweet heart." May said looking down her hair shadowing her face.

'Kid wait don-.' Asura began, but halfway through I cut off our connection shutting him out completely.

And before they could even speak one more time I was out. I ran as quickly I could out of the large castle running past guards, ducking under their hands and swerved out of the way. Their worried shouts hit my ears deafly. The only thing I could think was that I was losing my mom again. This time for good. This time no going back no preventing it. I didn't care if they were the same person. May was my mom. The one who took care of me. The one who was there for every birthday. For every single event in my life. Not the queen. Not my birth mother. May and my dad Jake were my parents not Arion and Jewel. And In that instant, I felt as if my world was crashing. And I just continued to run, pretended what was bound happen was not going to occur. And I ran to the one place I knew would comfort me I ran to the forest surrounding the castle. All the while in the back of mind I knew the two women in the castle sat, one in her throne and the other in a chair the two of them silent as there were no more tears they could shed as they already had and all they could do was feel sad and worried. One knowing that the promise she gave wouldn't happen and the other out of pity and hoping to be accepted.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry this took quite a while I wanted this chapter to turn out really well. I hope you all enjoyed and didn't see what was coming. honestly I actually really enjoyed this chapter, and how it turned out. You get a more in depth feel for Asura in a way. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed, if not tell me why.**

 **Review if you guys can I enjoy your thoughts on what's going on with the story whether its good, horrible so on and so forth.**

 **If your new to the story follow or favorite if you want to keep up to date and know when a new chapter is posted.** **Soo till next time see you all later.**


	9. Chapter 8: Light within the darkness

**The Child Of the Moon: The Battle of the Labyrinth**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Percy Jackson: The battle of the Labyrinth", as all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only things I own are oc's and the dragons everything else I don't.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's, suggestions will be appreciated in this story, so just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story. Other than that, guys please enjoy the story, and have an awesome day.

Cover image done by: xXCrazyBunnyXx on deviantart

 **Chapter 8: Light within the darkness**

Honestly, I wasn't keeping track of time I might've ran for minutes, or hours genuinely I had no clue. I just knew that I had to keep moving, to get away from the reality that I was losing my mother just after getting her back. I didn't care how pointless and nonsensical it was I just needed to get away from the two of them. My instincts screamed for me to go back run to my mother's arms like a five-year-old and try to prevent the impossible, but I knew it was hopeless. It was flight or fight, and flight decided to kick in.

"Gods Damnit!" I roared into the air finally coming to a stop.

Around me the very grass and flowers started wilt. The trees seemed to gloss over with frost, waving back and forth as if being pushed by the wind. The air seemed to shift as if rifts of space seemed to distort, blue lines that I forced to hide under my skin revealed throughout my body. Anger, true anger was coursing through me. I was angry at the queen, my adoptive mother, and most prominently at myself. I was angry that even with the powers I possessed I could do nothing to keep my mother from merging back with the queen of dragons. Then suddenly, the grass and plants around me stopped wilting, the space around me stopped rippling, the ice covering the trees thawed and melted and all of a sudden, a thick deep fog surrounded me. Not even allowing me to see my surroundings, or my very own two feet. Out of the fog a dragon appeared.

The dragon seemed to have a sort of mist around it. Its eyes a light grey color, its eyes reflecting a high level of intelligence. The mist made the dragon almost completely invisible save for its eyes. Its eyes then shifted, and I could hear it shuffling till it stood right in front of me. The dragon looked at me and then suddenly some of the mist stared to actually form into its body. Its wings were made of the very mist that surrounded us. It was covered in gray scales, with no horns on the head. It had two frills one on each side of its head acting as what I could assume ears. Its body had mist coming off in droves its body looked almost intangible. Its neck was long but bent looking at me curiously.

I looked away from its eyes, and bitterly grunted. "Leave me be." I muttered and was about to walk away. However, the dragon seemed to have other ideas because whether it understood me or not my hood was caught in its teeth and it started to gently lift me and started to take me somewhere.

"What the hell!" I said struggling to get out of its grasp. "Let me go you oversized gecko."

But I was ignored, I tried using what abilities I could, but they wouldn't do what I wanted as if going against my very will. And Just when I was about to stab the damn dragon I was dropped harshly on my butt near a lake. The lake seemed to stretch for miles with no end in sight, the lake was surrounded by large pine trees, with new mist rolling in giving the new location a more mysterious and ominous feel. It was odd how the beautiful location turned into something that made my skin crawl, but with my state of rage I didn't give it too much thought.

When I turned to shout at the dragon that had dragged me all the way to the lake for no reason, I realized it was gone disappeared as if out of thin air.

"The hell." I muttered. And then I turned back to the lake, I stared for a second wondering what the crazy scaly bastard wanted, but after a minute of waiting and nothing happening, I turned away set on leaving the area, till a voice reached out to me.

"Turning your back on me again huh! Like always!" A voice laced with spite said, and oddly enough sounding strangely familiar.

I then turned around and the sight before me shocked me to my very core. There standing in front of me was like a mirror image. It was myself only standing on the water as if It were solid.

The differences between the two of us though were our eyes, and hair. My doppelganger had instead of my silver blue eyes, had glowing purple and black eyes. His hair was black instead of my brown color. It was odd, as if he was a long-lost brother, I had no clue about.

"A brother! That' s a laugh." The other me barked with laughter. Then suddenly he was next to me in an instant with his fist buried in my gut, knocking the air out of my lungs, blue lines covering his form, his eyes wild, and before I could react, he kicked me harshly away from the lake.

I sat up coughing my lungs out and was suddenly lifted by my throat by the doppelganger.

"I am you! The real you! The one you decided to so harshly bury beneath all of your so-called perfect personality. Its disgusting."

I grasped my doppelganger's hand tightly, trying to loosen the grip, and as if my powers came out from out of nowhere, one of my orbs shot out my pocket in an attempt to slice off his hand, but before it could he seemed to teleport a small distance away, all the while looking at me smugly.

I coughed trying to regain my breath. When I finally was able to stand back up I swiped some blood off my chin.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about you nut job!" I snapped.

"Hahahaha." The nut job roared with laughter.

"What!" I roared back angry for his blatant laughter.

His smug, and humorous face turned dead serious.

"I knew you were stupid, but this dumb. Tch, our father would be disappointed." The doppelganger said venomously and dripping with mock disappointment, all the while placing his hand to his head shaking it back and forth, with his eyes closed.

I roared in anger and grasped my orb turning it into a spear and lunged forward. And he instantly opened his eyes and pulled out his own orb changing it into his own spear and blocked my incoming blow and all the while kept his smug smile as he kept meeting me blow for blow, he copied my every single move. Then the too of us pulled away from each other. The two of us too evenly matched.

"Angry?" The doppelganger asked sarcastically.

"You have no idea. You couldn't imagine the day I've been having." I glared at him.

"I think I do actually remember I am you, moron. And that's good."

"What?" I said in shock.

"That anger is good. The pain, the anger. Its because of them, the two in that castle, the ones who betray us at camp. Its because of Luke, because of Ginarth! They all cause us pain, misery. We should destroy them, if we become one, we crush them. We use that very pain and anger to crush anyone who dares to defy us. We save mother by killing the queen." The doppelganger said coolly, his own reptilian eyes gaining a dangerous glint to them.

"Your insane." I said shocked.

"By that same insistence we are insane. I am you." The doppleganger said insanely.

"But I would never kill anyone. Ginarth, Ginarth is a different case. But the queen, the ones at camp….no I refuse. They are family. And while what is about to happen to my mother is terrible its something that," I took in a deep breath. "it just can't be undone. No matter how painful it is."

The other me scowled, and raced at me. Reacting just in time I met his blow.

"You fool. Don't you see." The other me said as he struck again only for me to block, the fighting continuing as we had a battle of wills. "We could be something greater than Ginarth. We could rule it all."

"What about our friends huh!" I shouted back in anger.

"What friends? Hell, what family? Are you talking about the ones who stared and whispered behind our backs? The ones who thought us as monsters. The ones at camp are fakes. They pretend to think of us as comrades, friends, family whatever you want to call them, but really, they hate us. They hate what they don't understand, and they will forever. Why should we defend them? They hurt us just as this queen is doing by taking away our mother."

I was stunned by what the evil me said. That shock gave him the opening he needed and he sent a harsh kick at my ribs, sending me skidding back and a jagged ice shard raced at me about to rip me in half, luckily I was to get a grip on my emotions and was able to use one of my other orbs and created a shield, the ice spear only inches from my face. I then lowered the barrier and the ice fell to the ground melting and my orb going back to my pocket.

"I understand, perhaps in some sense you are right, maybe some of them do hate us. But we can't just let anger and sadness fuel us. We would be no better than Ginarth, or any other psycho out there. We take it with a smile and change their mind." I said with conviction.

"Why? Why should we have to huh?" The other me asked angry tears flowing in his eyes now. "Our own mother Artemis hates us. Are you saying after just a few gifts and some kind words it excuses her or anyone else?"

"How else is she to make up for anything, she can't change the past. She genuinely is saddened by what she has done. You can see it too. We have amazing people in our lives, we have Annabeth, Grover, Percy, Asura, grandma Athena, Ember, mom, and even though dad isn't here he sure as hell cared for us. We have people who want the best for us, we have people who love and care for us, yes horrible things have happened, yes its terrible and it makes me sad, and mad, but we, I can't just let that rule our thoughts. We have other emotions besides just hate and anger." I said seriously.

"And what about me huh!" the other me roared. "What am I just some tool, to be used when to drive you to do something. I am your personification of your anger, your sadness, and your hate. What am I supposed to do? Be suppressed again, to be nothing. Cause its not happening again I swear to the gods!" the other me roared as he charged to punch me, but before he could make contact, I blocked the punch, holding it before it could reach me. His eyes widened in shock, and then he snarled and then made to swing at me with his other fist, but I grasped it with my other hand.

I then brought both arms of my doppelganger down to his sides and then I quickly let go of his fists and grabbed him in a hug with him struggling, however I ignored the struggling and continued with the hug.

"No, my anger, pain, hate, and sadness doesn't need to be suppressed. It doesn't need to be buried. I need to accept and move on. I need to forgive myself, for not being capable of doing everything in the world. I need to accept my own limits. And I need to vent when I need to, and I must accept not everyone will be okay with the abilities I show, but in time those who hate me or don't acknowledge me will eventually either become a friend or an after thought, I know you can't change everyone, but I'll be damned If I don't try. And I guess that all starts with changing myself first. After all I wouldn't be Blake, if I just sat and moped all the time." I said, and the tears that had started dripping from my doppelgangers face eventually stopped, his hair lightened to a brown color, and his eyes changed to and started to haze over till it became a lighter color of my own eyes.

And suddenly my other self turned in to golden energy orbs and started to flow around me till it absorbed into my skin. I closed my eyes and felt a weight that I hadn't known was there suddenly lift off my shoulders. I could feel it, I was no longer full of hate about the situation, I had come to the realization somethings were just out of my control, and I had to accept the reality of the situation before me. No matter how saddening or painful it might be I had to face it head on and embrace what remaining time I had left with my mom.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a beautiful glistening lake. The trees a vibrant green, giving off a strong smell of pine, and I smiled at the lake. It was no longer night. It was daytime.

'What happened.' I thought to myself I had no clue whether it was an illusion or something else it was creepy to say the least.

I turned away from the lake only to come in contact with the same dragon that had brought me all the way to the lake. I could see in its eyes were not staring or looking at me but at the amazing lake.

"You brought me here on purpose?" I said looking at the dragon suspiciously.

The dragon seemed to smile, and directed its attention to me, and at my question and nodded its large head. Its body sill blowing wisps of mist off its hide. It lowered its body to the ground and pointed its snout to its back. I nodded my head in understanding and got on its back.

It lifted its large misty wings and after a couple of flaps we were soaring in the air, and in the direction of the castle. I was nervous, genuinely I was nervous. I was still a little sad that my mother would be gone but with what I had just experienced I had come to accept what would inevitably happen.

* * *

 **Hey everyone sorry for the lateness of this chapter (I'm not dead) I have been really swamped with work and school. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review on your thoughts, whether you thought it was good, bad, or just all around not enough content. I am genuinely looking forward to all of your comments and opinions. Make sure to follow, favorite and till next time see you later.**


	10. Chapter 9: A Promise

**The Child Of the Moon: The Battle of the Labyrinth**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Percy Jackson: The battle of the Labyrinth", as all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan, the name Balaque came from Keele and peele. The only things I own are oc's and the dragons everything else I don't.

 **Alert:** This story will have a ton of oc's, suggestions will be appreciated in this story, so just leave a comment below and I might put it in my story. Other than that, guys please enjoy the story, and have an awesome day.

Cover image done by: xXCrazyBunnyXx on deviantart

 **Chapter 9: A Promise**

When we landed, we ended up in front of the marble fountain, and as soon as we touched land we were immediately swarmed by guards. The guards were not shocked by the large dragon I was on, their only object from what I could see was for them to get me off and make sure I was okay. Which I found odd, I would've thought I would be berated, and scolded, but all I found were people wanting to check if I was at all injured. Another thing that surprised me was the fact neither my mom nor the queen of dragons was present. That is until of course I heard a roar over my head.

When I looked up I noticed a large white dragon flying over my head, and those around me immediately dropped down to a kneeling position all the while I was the only one standing, even the dragon that had mist rolling off its body dipped its head down as the large white scaled dragon landed at the foot of the stairs that lead to the great castle. And when the dragon landed, I was able to take in all of its features. The dragon had a soft look to it, but I could tell right off the bat it had a very deadly vibe to it. And all I could do was stare in awe and shock at the amazing creature. Now I have seen many dragons, most were trying to kill me but this one looked like it had more grace and beauty than any other.

The dragon had golden claws, it had two spiral horns that came out at an angle like a gazelles, at the base both horns were connected by a single bone like crest that formed like band only it covered the top of the forehead, and had a row of horns going all the way across the center of the band, the smaller horns going from smallest on each end to largest in the middle, and each horn held a jewel that was constantly changed color. The dragon looked heathy, not too lean and from what I could tell very little fat. The dragon's scales while white and could easily dirty up was pristinely clean. From the back of the dragon all the way down to the tail were two separate frills, but when the frills met the tail it stretched to where the frills created a leaf like shape to the tail, at the tip of the tail where the frills ended was bone, but the bone was shaped like a three bladed arrow head.

The dragon had two arms and two legs, the wings on the dragon were four in total, with all four made of a white membrane, and had golden claws on the ends on each wing, which was most likely used for latching onto things. Interestingly though in the center of the dragon's chest creating almost like a necklace was a diamond shaped crystal with three smaller crystals on both sides of the larger one in its chest, and all of them were constantly changing colors.

However, what I found to be the most striking thing about the dragon was the eyes. The dragon's eyes were an emerald green, with black reptilian pupil, and had mini squares surrounding and moving in a circular motion around the iris, all the while changing color.

Then within seconds the dragon that once stood in front of me changed into Jewel the queen of dragons. I knew it was her just based on the eyes alone, but I had never had the privilege to actually witness dragon form before. She briskly walked down the stairs ignoring the bowing guards and dragon and went straight up to me. She placed both arms on my shoulder looking me over cryptically and carefully, as if one wrong motion and I would shatter like glass. And it seemed when she was satisfied without a word, she gently grasped my hand and lead me back into the castle, and when I was the first to enter, she immediately shut the door behind me, and I was the only individual inside while she was out front.

But then I heard sobbing, I heard my mothers weeping, from down one of the many halls. I immediately started to make my way down the hall, till I was met with a room, it seemed to be a guest room of sorts. When I opened the door slightly, I was met with the sight of my mother clutching a photo in her arms, and from what I could tell it was an image of myself, her, and dad. It was a photo of us when we went to Yosemite National park for Christmas. Some elk had made their way to us while we were eating and the photographer had order us not to move a muscle, but the elk where in no way threatening in fact one had leaned its head up to me to pet it, it was funny because even at that age such a large animal struck no fear in me, instinctually every animal to me was just nonthreatening, and at the time I had no clue I was the child of Artemis. Needless to say, we got the photo, but it was more nervous smiles then exactly happy.

With a nervous sigh, I gently knocked on the door that I had opened and gave out a small cough.

My mother's head immediately shot up and looked at where I was standing and let go of the photo in her hands and rushed to me pulling me straight into a hug. And after a couple minutes she finally released me and spoke for the first time since I entered the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

I nodded my head. I was still distracted looking at the photo that had drifted onto the bed. She then turned her body too see what I was looking at and a small fond smile appeared on her face.

"Those sure were simpler times, weren't they? I remember that trip, as if it just happened yesterday. It was the first time we ever went to Yosemite. You were so excited, you were of course only six at the time, but when your father and I would see your little face just brighten up seeing the animals, it made us so happy. Haha." She said as smaller tears made their way down her face. "I remember how much of a fuss you put up when we told you Luna couldn't come. Luckily candy was a great enticement especially at that age. That and the promise she would get to go on the next trip with us. Its sad to know we won't be getting anymore of those trips…."

I looked up at my mother and noticed how her thoughts trailed off and had closed her eyes, with tears still streamed down her face. I gently wrapped one arm around her back and gave her a one-armed hug. From there we began talking about some of the trips we went on as a family, we talked about the sad, the happy, and the just plain funny moments we all had. I had at one point pulled out the photo album that Artemis had rescued from my old home and given to me when I first met her. Her face had brightened the moment she saw the album, and happily grabbed the album and we searched through it, looking at each photo and just began reminiscing. And no one interrupted us not at all. Everyone gave us the privacy we yearned for. And even though we were having a great time reminiscing, there was still an air of dread, the two of us still remembered the elephant in the room. But the two of us seemed to just nonverbally agree to just try to focus on fond memories rather then the thing that was bound to happen.

But as all good things do, they eventually come to an end. Time had passed as we were talking and having fond memories, we eventually looked at the time and found, that time was running short for my mother. It would soon be sunset, it was currently three-forty in the afternoon, and sunset was reaching at three-fifty-seven. She also looked at the time and a sad smile emerged on her face, she then held out a hand for me to take, which I did in an instant, and she then led me out of the room. We walked down the great halls of the dragon castle, and it seemed the queen was somewhere else along with her guards because the whole palace was empty, I guess the queen went all out for giving us some privacy, too leave the whole castle empty.

We walked until we finally reached a door that lead out the back side of the castle, when we were out back, it immediately took my breath away. Nothing but pure nature filled my senses. Amazing vegetation was growing, fruits, vegetables, herds of deer, with amazing patters that was just not natural for normal deer, their antlers seemed to actually be made of tree branches, but you could tell those horns are much more deadly then what they looked. But there were much more then just deer, there were creatures I thought extinct, creatures I didn't even know existed. And my mother seemed to not be affected at all, as if all of this was just normal for her, and she just continued to lead me through all of it, till we reached a bridge that went over water that seemed to emit a sea greenish glow.

"This is the tree of life." My mother whispered to me gently.

I lifted my head from looking down at the water, and looked up to find in the center of the circular river was a small island that was connected by the bridge we were standing on, and on the island were blooming grey flowers, with glowing blue centers, and in the center of the flowers were a large tree, carved in the center of the tree was the exact symbol that was on the armor the guards had, and that was portrayed on the castle. The tree also seemed to give of a healthy strong vibe, and it seemed to sway back and forth, its branches were really odd, if I narrowed my eyes enough, I could see a sort of blue glow constantly glowing out of the branches of the tree. And a beam of light was coming from the center and seemed to flow up into the sky disappearing into the clouds above.

"Its incredible, and gigantic." I muttered

And then she took a step forward, moving till she finally reached the base of the tree, and she went to her knees and placed both her hands together as if to pray. I slowly made my way forward stopping only inches away from my mother as a branch reached down and gently stopped me from reaching my mother.

"What the…" I muttered looking at the tree.

_ **Play on YouTube: Road to ninja: Ost extended _**

"The tree is an entity of its own." My mother said gently not at all moving an inch, her eyes still closed. "My son, you have yet to realize just how connect you really are to this tree. I am sure Jewel will give you a more in-depth history, as to why this tree is so important to so many people."

"Mom?" I questioned.

"Its almost my time sweet heart." May said gently.

I looked up at the tree in a pleading way silently asking to let me go to my mother, and as if to answer the tree wrapped its branch gently around my waist and whisked me to my mother, where she seemed to finish her praying and she stood up whipping any tears that were flowing. She reached up to me with her hand that was starting to emit a multitude of colors and placed her hand on my cheek. She gave off a small sad smile. Her legs were beginning to form into different colored particles.

"I'm sorry sweetheart to be leaving like this. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from the life of a demigod. I'm sorry I couldn't be here longer to watch you grow, to be a great man I know you will be. I'm sorry I won't be there for you for the future strife I know you will be going through." She said as tears were slowly coming down her face. "I'm sorry-"

I didn't give her a chance to finish, as I pulled her slowly disappearing form into a hug. "You have nothing to apologize for. I know this was out of your control. I promise to work hard, to have a family, I promise to do well in school. I promise to make every moment count. I swear I will try to be the best person I can be. I will make you proud mom, I promise." I said crying into her shoulder.

She smiled gently as her form was about to completely disappear and whispered. "I couldn't have wished for a better child; you have already made both your father and I proud."

When the last of the particles dissipated the tree put me back next to the bridge gently and returned to its original position. I leaned up against the bridge and looked up into the sky as the sky began to darken, with a sad smile on my face.

'I'll miss you mom.' I thought to myself.

 **_End song_**

'She is not all gone kid you know that.' A said.

'You know it's not the same A.' I mentally responded.

'You need to give her a chance kid. She may not look like your mother, but she was technically the one who raised you, just in a different form.' A said.

'My mother had her own thoughts, her own feelings, and while part of her was created by Jewel, that does not make her Jewel. She is going to get her memories and feelings, that doesn't replace my mother.' I thought back bitterly.

'I'm not asking you to replace her. I am saying to give her a chance, as she has for you.' A said.

I didn't respond. I knew part of what Asura was saying was right. But I was in no way ready to even accept Jewel in any familial sense. But I knew Asura wasn't asking me to accept her right away, he was asking me to give her a chance to prove herself. Nobody could ever replace my mother, but that didn't mean I couldn't let others into my life.

I looked down and reached into my pant pocket and pulled out my phone. I had several texts from Ember. I felt a pang of guilt hit me, as I looked at the multiple messages. I looked down at the image I had set for her contact and clicked on it, and instantly I was taken to her phone number, which I then clicked iris face time.

"Blake! What in the hades is wrong with you! I have been trying to get ahold of you forever." Ember said heatedly, then her tone and face changed seeing my face full of pain and sadness. Her hair was in a mess, she seemed pale, and her one purple and her one black eye seemed to be duller then when I last saw her. "What's wrong?"

I took in a deep breath. "My mother is no longer with us."

"What! How?" Ember asked looking shocked.

And so, I told her, I told her everything that happened, about how my mother disappeared from the airport, about how she was connected to Jewel. I told her how my mother ended up going and the last few words that were spoken between us. I could tell Ember was between wanting to comfort and show how much sympathy she had for me, and at the same time give me a tongue lashing for not calling sooner.

Ember took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for your loss, babe. I'm sorry nothing could've been done; I couldn't imagine how powerless you felt in that situation. Not to mention after just getting her back. From the few words we spoke between us, I know she was a fantastic person, and I am sure mother."

I nodded now looking away from Ember and into the now night sky, filled with stars twinkling so brightly.

"You know the stars here are amazing. We don't quite get any like this in New York. I am sure my mom would've liked them too." I spoke softly.

"I'm sure she would." Ember said back.

"You know when she was first gone, I built two graves for the both of them. My father and my mother's side by side. When I found out that it wasn't my mother, I buried but something else I was so relieved, but losing her again like this just makes it all so much worse. I'm just glad, she didn't pass from fire. That type of death would be painful and horrifying." I said softly.

"Yeah, its good her passing was one with no pain. But you now have to move on. Your mother wouldn't want you to be dwelling in bad times, I'm sure she would be wanting you to look back and see the happy moments you all had together. She would want you to live life, and enjoy it too its fullest, and perhaps from what you told me she wants you to give Jewel a chance. From how she spoke to you it seems, she thought of anyone to take care of you Jewel would be the best choice. She wasn't expecting you to replace her, but for someone to fill in the role while she is gone. And while it saddens me to say, I think giving her a chance like Asura has told you would be the best thing to do." Ember said gently.

I then felt a nudge from something large, it was a wolf, the size of a bear, its nose pressed to my shoulder, I patted its head with my free hand, its golden eyes lighting up with happiness. It had gold markings on its body, it had almost like flame markings going up from its snout and around its eyes, it had golden lines going in swirls on its body and down to its paws. Its fur white as snow. It then sat on its hind legs looking up into the night sky.

I continued to sit in front of it in silence, Ember also quite looking at the wolf in amazement. The wolf then let loose a howl into the night sky. Its noise like music, and to say the least many other howls began an amazing tune, one of both sadness and hope.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I swear for now this is the last emotional rollercoaster. I hope you all enjoyed it. I really like how it turned out. And I'm curious on your own opinions, so make sure to leave a review on your thoughts/opinions, tell me whether you thought it was good, bad, whatever comes to mind.**

 **If your new want to keep up to date hit the follow button at the top or bottom of the page. And if your a fan favorite the story, everything means a lot. So till next time you all later.**


End file.
